I love you more than I can ever love anything
by I'mNotPerfectAreYou
Summary: They started out as nothing but friends & co-workers but then they fell in love on set . After dating for 3 years their love for each other is stronger than it has ever been. Now that they just finished filming the very last episode for the last season they want to take the first step of the beginning of their forever but will something greatly unexpected happen @Copyright pending
1. Yes or no ?

(A look into the furture )

I took in a deep, sharp breath.I grabbed a strong grip on my father's arm,then I looked him in the eyes and gave him a warm smile I knew this was my very last time as his baby girl and my last time with my last time with my last name as Marano.I heard the music start I knew that was my cue the people were starting to i took my first step and looked at everyone who was there my family and I was walking down the isle I took in everyone's warm smiles in,when i reached the front I look to my right and seen his beautiful brown eyes and his bright blonde hair . I then turned my attention to my husband to be I looked him in the eyes as he grabbed my warm sweaty hands from being neverous. He then gave me a resurring look,right there and then I knew this was the begining of my forever.

(A year before) Ross's Prov I was sitting in my dressing room getting ready to flim the very last episode for the very last season of Austin&Ally the episode was called Hello's&Goodbye's.I stood up from my chair and starting pasteing around the room for a few mintues , then I stopped when I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the small black box.I gripped it in my sweaty hand and took one last look at the 14 karet ring .I knew this was the momment I have been waiting for the begining of my forever.I then heard a knock at the door I quickly put the in my pocket and rushed over and opened the was one of the crew members named John."Hey John what's up" " The sky just kidding im here to tell you the show starts in 10mins John said. "okay thanks John"."Bye" John said then he locked the door behind him . I grabbed my jacket from my chair took one last at myself in the mirror and headed out the door.

(Laura's Prov)  
I was rushing around in my dressing room putting the final touches to my outfit, before I had to go out on set and flim the very last episoode for the last season ever.I then heard a knock at the door ,I walked over and opened the was John "hey John" "hey John " "hey Laura just telling you you've got 10 mins before the show starts" "Okay thanks John".I grabbed my water bottle and headed out to the set.

(Ross's Prov)  
When I got on set Laura was already there so I walked up to her and huged her from behind. She then turned around to face me I gave her the biggest smile ever."Hey babe you ready to flim our last episode ever"."Yea but im sad a chapter in my life is about to end"she said."O'h don't worry babe a new chapter in your life is about to start"."What do you mean" she said I tried to cover up what I just said best as I could."O'h I just have a feeling something great might happen to you very soon".Before she could say anything else I gave her a quick peck on her lips,I could taste her starwberry lip gloss."Okayy...she said well we got to get in are places soon, so I'm going to go use the bathroom really fast okay?" she said."Cool I'll just be here waiting" I said while giving her a she turned and walked away I could see my whole family walking into the all knew that today is a very special day,so they all came down to see us flim are last episode ever.I walked up to them and right away Rydel rushed at me and gave me a huge hug while jumping up and down "O'h my god I can't believe this is really happening baby Bro" Rydel said."I know same here i just hope she says yes"."I know for sure she'll say yes you guys love each other and I never see that love dieing out any time soon" Riker said."I know I'm just neverous I guess"."It's okay to be neverous honey your taking the next step of your guy's wonderful relatioship" Stromie said."Thanks mom well I have to start getting ready to start the show so go take your seats please"."Okay were going and dont forget she loves you I know she'll say yes" "thanks Rocky" I said."Raura forever!" Ratliff shouted "thanks".They all went to their seats so I go to my place with Laura on set and began the show.

(2 hours later Ross's Prov)  
We all held hands and bowned the fans were going crazy."Okay before we say bye Ross will like to say a few words to someone very special to him"Sam I took the mic I got weird looks from Raini,Calum and Laura. I griped the mic tightly steped forward and grabbed Laura's hand I brought her close to me where I could feel her warm breath "Ross what are yo..."Laura said."Shhhh just listen okay?" "okay..." she I know we have been only dating for 3 years but we ve known each other longer from the momment I met you I knew right there and then there was something special about you . It wasn't about your beautiful brown eyes, or your long beautiful hair, or your great smile. It was the fact when we shock hands I felt a electric spark go through my body, my heart started pumping fast and I couldn't help but smile right back at started out as noting but friends and co-workers but then we fell in love on when I wake up I think about you and can't wait to start the day with you on make each day worth living, you make me fight harder each day to reach my goals and follow my dreams.I never want to lose you , I will help you, love you, I will be there whenever you need me and procet you each and every day and so much more.I hope that I can spend the rest of my life forever with you I don't know how long forever what I do know is I love you with all my heart and I want to change your last name to Lynch.( I got down on one knee and said) Laura Marie Marano would you do me the honor and marry me ?so you can be my wife forever.

(Laura's Prov)  
I couldn't believe this was really happening I let a few tears slide down my cheek.I put my arms around Ross's neck and kissed him right on the lips.I could hear the cheers and clapping from the crowad . I pulled away looked him dead in the eyes and said I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life since one ended today so yes I will do you the honor and marry you I love you forever and always.

(Ross's prov)  
"O'h thank god you said yes I was starting to get neverous there for a mintute" I said."Of course I'll say yes I love you Ross".I reached down and kissed her once again I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Laura and now we can get started forever&always.(I heard loud cheers of my brother's and sister yelling,clapping and whistleing).I smiled into the kiss I knew I was one lucky man .I then took the ring out the box got on one knee and placed the ring on her left hand It sprakled in the light.


	2. A new Lynch To the family

A/N-Hey guys i am Arlene i hope u guys keep reading my story because i am working very hard on this for many weeks now.I know i had a lot of mistakes on my first chapter but it is beacuse i am writing my chapters on text document and it doesnt correct my spelling etc.I am very sorry for that but please bare with me keep reading&reviewing it means the world to me btw this story will have alot of you want to spread my story around to your friends that is fine with me .I will like to give a very specail shoutout to someone very specail to me in my heart thank you Brooke for believeing in me and giving me the courage and power to put this story up i love you with all my twitter is mizzLynch17 follow me if you want i follow back once again thank you to everyone who read #R5 NOW ON WITH THE STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY

(laura's Prov)As he slid the ring on my finger , I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open the ring was just so beautiful it sparkeled in the light. There was a big diamond in the middle , two little diamonds on each side of the big second ring that along with it was coverd in little diamonds.I looked up at Ross and asked him "Did you pick this out all by yourself ?" "Yes i did " he said with the biggest smile on his face."Well that's it folks , the very last episode ever of Austin&Ally I hope you guys enjoyed the 4 amazing years we did on this awesome couldn't have done it without the cast , crew and especailly the fans so thank you every single one of you for coming out today".When the fans left me and Ross were in are dressing room alone I jumped on him wraped my legs around his waist and looked at him "I can't wait to start are lives together" "Me too " Ross said .As Ross was leaning down to kiss me again we heard a knock at the door,so I jumped off of him walked over and opened the door.

"Ross's Prov"  
When Laura opened the door my whole family came rushing in. My mom gave me the biggest unexpected and as i looked at her i could tell she has been crying ."Mom why are you crying"?."O'h baby i am just so happy for you and Laura" Stromie said."And you know how pregnant people are so emotional all the time" Mark said while rolling his mom then smacked him upside the head we all started laughing ."Congrats lil bro&Laura I knew she'll say yes "Riker said I then gave him a manly bro hug."Omg Laura we got so much to do like dress shopping,get are nails done, i can even do your hair&make up for the wedding and i can..."(Rydel was stopped by Ross saying) "Woah Rydel slow down I just asked her to marry me not even a hour ago"I said."Babe its okay she's just excited and you totally can do my hair&make up for the wedding you always do yours amazing and because i have already decided you are my maid of honor"Laura said."OMG! i am thank you so much Laura you won't regret it Rydel Rocky,Ratliff and Rydel all said their congrats and left the studio."Finally were alone" but then i spoke too soon because we heard another knock at the i opened the door it was Calum and his newly wife Raini are friends and co-workers."Hey we just wanted to stop by before we left to say congrats and because we have some news to tell you guys " Calum and whats the news?"me and Laura said at the same time."Well...We're expecting I'm one month pregnant!"O'h my god congratulations you guys I'm so happy for the both of you " Laura said walking up to Raini and giving her a hug."Congrats bro your going to be a dad!" i said to Calum."Thanks guys it means a lot to us plus you guys are the first to know beside are parents" Raini said."Welcome no wonder you were throwing up i just thought you had the flu or something"Laura said.I know right I thought I had the flu too but then i looked at my calendar and relized my per..."Okay Raini stop there let me and Calum get out the room before you guys have your "women Talk" there is no way im sticking around and listening to you guys complaing about your women and Ranin just started laughing ."Okay well i will see you later babe love yea"Laura said."See you later too babe love you"Raini said."Bye love you too"me and Calum said at the same time and with that we both left the room.

(Laura's Prov)  
Come sit next to me on the sofa"(Raini walked over and sat on the sofa)."I'm just so happy for you guys now you and Stromie are both pergnant the only difference is Stromie is 9 months pregnant and your 1 month"."Yea me and Calum are very happy if you'd ask me 3 years ago if i'll be married and have a baby on the way I would of said heck no"."I know I still can't believe i'm soon going to be married myself and maybe even later have children of my own wih Ro...(I had to stop talking because my phone than rang it was Rocky)."Hello Rocky what's up"."Stromie just went into labor get Ross,Raini and Calum and come down to the hopstial quick also Rydel&Ratliff said they both have something very important to tell the whole family"."Okay we'll be there in like 20mins and i wonder what Rydel&Ratliff have to tell us"."Same here but i guess we'll find out soon see you in 20mins bye Laura"."Bye Rocky see you soon"."What happend? Raini asked" "Stromie just went into labor we gotta get the buys and go quick also Rydel&Ratliff got some news to tell us"."Okay well lets get going now i cannot miss a ittle cute Lynch being born"Raini said."Okay let me just get my coat and camera ".

A/N once again thank you and i hope u enjoyed & got many Raura&Caini feels from this i know i did lol i will update tomorrow so stay tuned DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE&TAN YOU -R5 Forever 


	3. New baby Big news and Love

A/N I will like to give a shout out to AussieLove143 on twitter thank you for reading my story&reviewing you gave me hope for this story. Also you had the best reaction to my Raura story love you best friend. And Brooke thank you for reading my story even though you don't understand a thing about Raura your still willing to read and I love you for that. If you guys can do me a favor and spread my story to all the Raura shippers please it would mean a lot to me thank you. Now on to the story sorry I talk a lot Brooke knows that lol.

"Ross's Prov"

"So are you excited for the baby Calum?"."Yea me and Raini are very excited it was very unexpected, but it's a blessing to have a child with someone who is so special to your heart" Calum said."Yeah I am very happy that me and Laura are going to get married, and maybe one day have a child of our own" I said with happiness in my voice. "You don't know maybe you and Laura will have one on the way very soon, you never know Ross"Calum said. "I don't think so Calum, I mean we just got engaged like a hour and a half ago, We're not even married yet."I know I'm just saying ….."(Calum couldn't finish what he was saying because we got interrupted by the girls)."Ross and Calum hurry up we have to go to the hospital ASAP!" Laura said. "Why? What happened?!" I said. "Your mom just went into labor lets go"Raini said. "Okay were going come on "I said to all got in are cars and drove to the hospital as fast as we could without getting stopped by the police .Within 20mins we were there I was so excited I couldn't believe I was going to be a big brother again .We walked to the front desk where the nurse was ."Hi I am Ross Lynch and I was wondering what room Stromie Lynch was in "."Hi sir her room number is 416 on the right side of the hall and sir….."."Okay thank you so much" I then ran off before the nurse could say anything else ."Sorry about my finance he is just excited but were you going to say "Laura said."I was going to say don't go in the room yet because she is giving birth right and I don't think none of you men will be able to handle seeing that" the nurse said. "OH okay thank you "Laura said. "Ross don't go in yet" I could hear Laura say but it was too late. As soon as I walked inside the room I seen something I've never wanted to see .I got pale , my heart sank and I feel to the ground ."GET OUT OF MY ROOM DON'T YOU SEE IM GIVING BIRTH"Stromie yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Laura's Prov"

"Okay I'm just going close the door here "I said with a shaky tone. I then turned to my right to see Riker, Rydel, and Rocky and Ratliff sitting on the chairs they all looked exhausted. "Welcome to the club guys" Riker said in a annoyed tone. "I really hope your not like that when you give birth in 8 months Raini "Calum said ."Yea…I wouldn't count on it If I was you honey. All I say don't be mad at me when I break your hand "Raini said evilly."O'h god"Calum said scared while grabbing his hand."Wait…."Riker said "Your….."Rydel said "Pregnant…."Rocky said "Raini "Ratliff said. "Okay that was creepy …..But yes me and Calum are expecting I'm one month pregnant "Raini said. "Wow congrats you guys" Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff all said at the same time . "Okay you guys are really creepy but I think its just because you guys are brothers and sisters, but thank you were really excited "Calum then came walking down the hall with coffee and snacks in his hand ."Hey Calum, Raini and Laura what's up? How's mom doing? And why the heck is Ross on the floor ".Ryland asked. Well first nothing much, second your mom is yelling her brains out and Ross opened the door to your mom giving birth and the baby was coming out so he seen all the blood and passed out ."Ummm okay " while handing everyone their coffee and snacks ."O'h and Raini said is pregnant "Riker said "o'h that's awesome " Ryland said while walking over and giving both Raini and Calum a hug ."Thanks that's means a lot "Raini said while Calum put his arm around door then flew open and there in Stromie's arms laid the cutest baby all walked over and stood on the side of Stromie's bed.(Yes Ross is still laying on the floor.)Awe whats his name I asked."His name is Rosario "Stromie said .Awe that's sweet " we all turned around to see Ross walking into the room."Well its nice to see you up babe"I said while walking over to him and giving him a kiss and You don't see me and Maia making out do you? "Ryland said. "O'h shut up its because she's not here."Okay guys shut up and enjoy the moment "Mark said. After two hours of holding the new baby boy, congrating Mark and Stromie and Rydel and Ratliff were finally ready to tell us their big news ."So guys let's go down to the Café so me and Ratliff can tell you guys the big news "Rydel me , Ross, Riker, Rocky, Mark and Ryland all walked down to the café and all sat down on the chairs. Ratliff and Rydel both stood in the front getting ready to tell us the news we all just sat there and looked at them. "So we've been waiting three months to tell you guys this because we wanted to make sure everything was 100% okay "Ratliff said. "Okay so just tell us already"Ross said with an annoyed tone. If you can tell Ross is a very inpatient person when it comes to big family surprises. "Okay okay! Well I'm three months pregnant "Rydel said while Ratliff put his arm around her and placed his other hand other belly. We all just had are mouths hanging open ."Wait was not done just yet"Ratliff said."Yeah I am also having twins "Rydel said."Umm" is all Ross could say. "Well aren't you guys happy for us? Rydel asked ."Yes of course were happy for you guys were just shocked I cant believe twins"I said while giving both Ratliff and Rydel a hug ."Thank you so much "they both said at the same time . "Yep me and Ratliff have been married for two years now were finally going to be having a baby "Rydel gushed.(After 30mins of people congrating "Rydellington" everyone went to their homes).

(Ross's Prov)

It was a great feeling to finally be home with Laura and just spend the rest of the night together in are new home. When we walked in I right away took off my jacket, shoes and t-shirt off and left my under shirt on. "Umm babe im gonna go to the bathroom and take a shower okay?"Laura said."Umm okay babe but why do you sound so sad?"I said with concern in my voice."ROSS I AM NOT SAD JUST LET ME TAKE A FREAKING SHOWER OKAY?"She said with anger."Okay sorry for asking" she just stormed out the room (jeez talk about PMS ) I thought.I was starting to wonder about Laura because she has been in the shower for 30min and she never takes that long , so I decided to walk by the bathroom when I did I could hear her crying so I opened the door right on the floor was Laura in her bath towel crying and it looked like everything on the counter was thrown on the floor."Babe Laura what happened "I said rushing over her and going on the floor to hug her."Ross everyone around me is going to be a mom why not me?Because I am not beautiful ? Ross just look at me everything about me is ugly , im even surprise your still with me ,For once why cant I just be beautiful and be everything everyone around me wants me to be?"Laura said while tears sliding down her cheeks."Laura Marie Marano listen to me you are going to be a mom sooner or later, you are beautiful here stand up"I told her.(She stood up) I grabbed her and turned her so she was facing the mirror "What I see is a amazing person , with a amazing heart, you are beautiful , strong independent women. And you know what I love everything about you I don't care what other people say .As long as I love you that's all that matters. "Thank you Ross but are you sure I will ever get the chance to be a mother? "she said. "I am 100% sure you and me will be parents one day I promise". "Okay " she said. I turned her so she was facing me I put my hands on each side of her face pulled her close and kissed her lovingly .The rest of the night went wonderful.

A/N well there you go guys another chapter done thank you brooke for letting me use your laptop I know you don't like reading long things but I hope you enjoy any of you want to follow me on twitter my name is mizzLynch17 goodnight all my R5ers, Auslly and Raura shippers love every single one of you till next DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ALSO SHOUT OUT TO PAIGE AKA XFeelXTheXLoveX


	4. New start and broken hearts

A/N:I am very sorry i havent updated my story in a very long time.I have not been feeling well lately, I have being having personal family things going on and ive been busy voulteering at a animal dont worry guys I put extra raura in here for you I would like to thank Paige aka XFeelXTheXLoveX for reading my raura story even though you dont ship it that much.I know you are crazy about Rosslington i am as guys go check out her amazing stories they are again thank you Brooke for reading & being here for me when i am going through tuff let me stop rambling & get on to the story hope u enjoy &review THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!

(Ross's Prov)  
As I was laying in bed i could hear Laura's soft snor and I could do is think .I just layed on the bed looking up at the ceiling . I just couldnt fall asleep , all I could think of was Laura being so upset becauses we are not expecting a child of are own. A part of me felt guilty because I never noticed any signs her wanting a child , I always wanted to give her everything she has ever I don't know if I'm ready to be a father , I just asked her to marry me and i am only a few mintues of enternaling fighting with myself , I finally made my mind up and let out a long sign.I suddenly could feel Laura turning under the covers and facing me ."Hey babe are you okay? , You look like you have not slept at all".She said with concern in her voice."Yeah...I was thinking about some things"."What things excatly"She asked me ."Well...you know how you said you wanted to be a mom?"."Yeah'She said with a smile."Well I have thought about it long & hard and even though were not married yet I think we're ready"i said."Really are you sure babe ?"."I'm not sure I know "I then wrapped my arms around her small body and looked her in the eyes."Are you excited?"I asked her .She then cupped my face and kisseed me i could feel her smiling into the kiss .As she put her fingers through my hair ,I wrapped my arms tighter around her then pulled away and said "Does that answer your question?"."Yes it does"I said with a grin on my face .I then moved her brown hair out of her face with my hand so i can see her face better in the dark.

(Laura's Prov 2 weeks later)  
I could feel the sun light coming through the window so i shudder my eyes open, to see the sun high up in the sky.I then sat up and turned my head to see Ross still sleeping like a little baby.i leaned down and kissed him on the cheek .I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 8:09AM .So I decided to go downstaris and make my rockstar I jumped outof bed , brushed my teeth and then I went down to the kitchen.I couldnt wait for him to get up.

(Ross's Prov )  
I could smell something very good being made downstaris .I sat up from the bed looked around and noticed Laura was gone, so I went into the bathroom and brushed my I was done with that I put on a white T-Shirt and some black basketball shorts, looked over the clock it was 8:50AM . I then went down the straies very quietly so I could scare Laura.

(Laura's Prov)  
I was cooking and singing at the same , I pluged in my IPOD to the radio so I could hear "Here Comes Forever" By the most amazing band ever R5 A/N:(not hating on other bands i just think R5 is the best) Its my fav song so i was singing along and dancing.A/N:I put that in there just for you Paige)."I'm talking about starting out as friends I'm talking about real and not pretend ...".I was suddenly about to yell when i felt two strong arms wrap aroung my waist,I didnt scream because i could tell it was then spun me around so I was facing him ."Did I scare you "he asked me with laughter in his voice."Nope I could tell It was you , because of your strong arms"I said while touching his his muscules on his arm."Awe man , but hey good choice in song"He said with a grin on his face."I know right I always thought the guitar/lead singer , with blonde hair and brown eyes was super hot and still is ."I know I try my best keeping this hair looking fine "He said while flipping his hair ."You got that right " I then gave him a good morning kiss ."So what you making"he said while pulling away from the kiss."Just what you love waffles"."Oh my god I love you, I love you , I love you you're the best!"He said while jumping up and down giving me kisses all over my face."Well i'm glad your happy babe because I have some good news to tell you"I said with excitment in my voice."What's the good news"Ross asked with a curious face."Well let's sit down and eat first okay?"."Okay"he said while sitting down at the table , I then gave him his plate.I sat down and noticed i forgot the butter."Ross can you please get me the butter from the fridge ?"."Sure thing anything for my fiance".As he was getting the butter i grabbed what i needed from my purse and hit it in my pocket."Here you go "lewi"."Thanks but why did you just call me Lewi?"."O'h because you remind me of my friend Brooke and she always had to have butter with her waffles and her nickname back then was lewi"He said while sitting down and digging in his waffles.I was gripping the object in my hand while it was in my pocketas i said"So what i wanted to tell you is ...".All of a sudden my phone was ringing from the living room."I'll go get that since it looks like your really enjoying your waffles.i said lauhging."Thanks babe your the best "he said while stuffing a piece of waffle in his mouth.I went into the living room grabed my phone and answered it."hey whats up?".As the otherwords from the other line were being said I couldnt help but drop to my knees and began to cry/scream."No god why did you do this?" is all i could say before my hand landed on the shadderd phone.I couldnt even feel the pain all i could feel and think is the words i was just told.

(Ross's prov)  
I was enjoying my waffles when all of a sudden I could hear something shaddering on the floor and Laura's screams and got up from my sit and ran to the living view in front of me broke my heart.I could seen Laura on the floor crying her eyes out and the phone shadder next to her.i quickly ran to her and since I was closer now I could see her hand was cut badly and gushing hand most of landed on the floor when she fell to her knees."Laura babe what happend?"I asked her while taking my shirt off and wrapping her hand with it so the bleeding could stop."Ross it can't be true "Laura said while her tears sliding down her face."What cant be true ?"I asked scared not wanting to hear what she was going to say next.I couldnt believe the words that were coming out of her mouth , i could feel tears starting to form in my I could do is grab Laura and put her on my lap,wrap my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder and betweeen her neck, I cried along with her.I ran my hand up and down her back trying my best to confromt then sat up and looked me in the eyes and said.I can't believe...

A/N hehe tehh i left you guys on a cliff hanger because I am evil like that lol i sound like Paige i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter once again im so sorry i didnt review for a log time ive been sick and the greatest thing ever happend to me i found my long lost sisters after 14 years i am now going to New York City in August to meet them face to face.I am so happy anyways dont forget to review tell me your fav parts and what you think laura's surprise is to ross and what made Ross and Laura cry? bye love every single of you R5er raura me on twitter at mizzLynch17


	5. Lost & regain

**A/N: Hey once again thank you for reading it means a lot to me even though I didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 4 , but it's okay. This time I will not have missing words or spelling errors because i am using Brooke's laptop. Thanks Brooke love you forever&Always. By the way if you guys haven't checked out XFeelXTheXLove stories you need to asap because they are really good & amazing. Please don't be mad or want to kill me because of what I do in this chapter ****.Well let me stop & get to the story hope you enjoy! –Arlene **

** (Ross's prov)**

Recap of Chapter4 Laura (I can't believe….)

"Raini got in a car accident and lost the baby " Laura said while more tears sliding down her cheek. "I know babe…well let's get up , get ready and go to the hospital to see how Raini is doing and how Calum is holding up" I said while wiping my tears. "Okay but I need to get my hand checked out , it really hurts a lot!" She said while wincing in pain . "Okay well let me clean your hand up and get ready okay?. I said. "Okay" She said while going upstairs .

** (Laura's Prov)**

As soon as I was upstairs , I went straight to the bathroom , undressed myself and wrapped myself in my towel .Being careful not to hurt my hand even more. "Okay Ross come in " as Ross was walking in I sat on toilet . While Ross was getting all the medical supplies for my hand , I got lost in my own thoughts . I so lost in my thoughts that I couldn't even hear Ross calling my name until now. I turned my head quick to See Ross waving his hands in front of me calling my name. "Are you okay Laura? I've been trying to get your attention for the last past two mins"Ross said while kneeing right in front of me ."Yeah….."I said while turning my face so he couldn't look me in the eyes. Ross then grabbed jaw lightly and turned my face so we he could look me. "I know when there's something wrong just tell me babe, is it about Raini?"He said with a concern face."Yeah….It's just I feel bad for her, you didn't know this until now but Raini has wanted to have kids for the longest time now. So when she told us she was pregnant I felt so happy for her. She deserves the greatest happiness ever. I know everything happens for a reason, but why do bad things happen to good people? I said while a tear sliding down from my left eye. "Things happen to good people because that's how god wants it. He knows what's right and wrong a certain times in our life's. But don't worry babe it's not like Raini can never get pregnant. " I know babe thanks for always making me feel better . He then pressed his forehead against mine and grabbed a lock of my hair and moved it out of my face. He lightly brushed my tears with his thumb. "Your welcome " He then leaned closer so I could feel his warm breath on my lips . I couldn't help anymore so I grabbed his face hard and crushed my lips against his and slid my fingers through his blonde soft hair. I pulled away and said "I love you Ross"." I love you too Laura you're my everything and always will be "he said while smiling. " Well thanks for cleaning my hand , but we have to get ready and go to the hospital" He said while taking out is hand , so I took it and he helped me stand up .

(1Hour later)

Me and Ross just got to the hospital, so we rushed through the doors and walked over to the nurse at the desk. "Hey my name is Laura Marano and I'm here to see Raini Rodriguez what's the room number ?".Well hello Raini's room number is 814 down the right hall" the old lady said. "Okay thank you so much". "Welcome "the lady said while fixing her glasses. I intertwined my fingers with Ross's and we walked to her room.

** (Ross's Prov)**

When we found Raini's room we stood there and looked over at Laura to see she already had tears in her eyes."Are you okay" I asked her ."Yeah lets just go in" She said. I opened the door and pushed it open ." Hey Calum its me and Laura" I then opened the curtain got up from his sit and closed the curtain while walking towards us."Hey guys that's for coming it really does mean a lot to me and im pretty sure to Raini too"."Of course man you guys are family to us"I said while giving him a hug."Yeah Calum we love you guys and me and Ross will always be here for you guys through thin & thick times"Laura said. " Thanks guys"Calum said while walking up to her and giving her a hug as well."Well come on guys let's see Raini "Calum said while opening the curtain to reveal Raini just laying there asleep. I grabbed Laura's hand intertwined are fingers and walked over to her bed so we can see her better."Yeah shes asleep because she was in so much pain they gave her some meds and she knocked out from them. I let go of Laura's hand walked over and gave Raini a kiss on her forehead . I then turned around to face Calum and said "Man I'm so sorry that you guys lost the baby "."It's okay man we can always try again " Calum said while tears slipping from his eyes . So I walked over and gave him another hug.

** (Laura's Prov)**

While Ross was making Calum feel better I walked over to Raini and took her hand in by looking at her I could see cuts on her forehead and a few bruises on her arm. I then looked down to her stomach and noticed the baby bump wasn't there anymore.I just couldn't bare it any longer looking at her and Calum in pain, so I let go of her hand and ran out of the room, so no one had to see me breakdown and cry.

** (Ross's prov)**

When i let go of Calum I could see Laura run past us."Laura where are you going" I yelled for her.I then turned to Calum "I'm gonna go and try to find her " I said."Okay call me if you cant find her" Calum said."Okay I said then ran out the room I was just in time to see her running into the bathroom .She was about to lock the door so I ran as fast as I could and grabbed the door before she could lock it.I opened the door and walked in to see Laura on the floor crying her eyes out and her make up smudging."Babe why did you run out like that?"I asked with concern in my voice ."I just couldn't handle seeing Calum and Raini in pain, what if that happened to us "?She said."What do you mean if that happened to us?" I asked curiously ."I didn't want to tell you like this but …."I sat on the floor next to her while she reached into her pocket and pulled out an object she held it in her hand and looked at me and said "Ross I am 2 weeks pregnant"She said while passingme the pregnancy test . I looked at her and my eyes wided sure enough it was positive .I then jumped up put the pregnancy test on the sink grabbed Laura and spun her around."Babe omg we're going to be parents , you don't know how happy I am right now .She then wrapped her legs around me so I pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips.I pulled away pressed my forehead against hers and smiled . I then put her back down "So when did you find out?"I asked her."About 3 days ago , im so happy youre happy .But we cant tell no one till I am three months pregnant, so we know everything is safe with the baby."Okay that's fine with me "I said then I put my hand on her stomach and leaned down and kissed it."Ok well lets go back to the room so no one starts worrying about us okay?"."Okay lets go"I said taking her walked back to the room and opened the door .When we walked in Laura pulled me close to her and said "Remember keep it a secret okay?"."Okay I'll keep it a secret"but I said it a little too loud because all of a sudden I could hear a voice say "keep what a secret ?".Me and Laura both turned around to see my whole family with Calum's and Raini's family facing us with questionable face expressions ."Umm…"is all I could say.

**A/N:I hope you enjoy reading this and please don't kill me or be mad at me for what I did to Raini .Please don't forget to review & share my story to other Raura shippers please . Review questions what do you think Ross is going to say next? And are you happy about the raura baby? FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER mizzLynch17 if you like I also follow my R5ers,Raura,Caini,Rydellington and non fans .I love you all & please review I love to read all your guys reviews it Makes my day.R5 FOREVER **


	6. Everything Happens for a Reason

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading, I really hope you guys are enjoying the story I know I am enjoying writing it. You guys might want to grab tissues before you start reading. I ask please keep reviewing & reading it means a lot to me. And thank you to every single person or read & reviewed. Just to inform you guys, this story is going to have a lot of chapters (so Brooke you have a lot of reading to do over the summer lol love you.)Okay so back to story I hope you love reading this chapters and many more to come-Arlene E.**

** (Ross's Prov)**

(Recap of ch4) "ummm…"is all I could say.

I then turned around to face laura and said "Can I tell them ?"."No are you crazy? Or something , did you not just hear what I told you"She said scared. But I then winked at her and she understood what I was trying to do . so I then turned around and faced my family."Umm what we were going to keep a secret is how Laura hurt her hand"I said."O'h well how did she hurt her hand ?"my mom Stormie asked ."Well when she heard about Raini she dropped her phone on the floor and she fell to the floor her hand landed on the shattered that's how her hand got all cut up. But the reason why she wanted to keep is because she didn't want to make Raini feel bad "I said breathless that was a big mouth full."Yeah….but don't worry Ross cleaned my hand"Laura said shyly. "Oh okay honey, but you didn't have to tell us, we were just messing with you guys and seeing if you really would tell us"Stormie said while she laughed under her breath."Its okay"I said with a smile."Well Raini is awake if you would like to see her "Stormie said."Okay come on Laura"I said while taking her unhurt hand, which was small, cold and we got up to Raini's bed, she turned to face us ."Hey guys thanks for coming "She said weakly due to the medications."You're welcome , so how are you feeling?"Laura asked her still trying not to cry."I'm doing okay just a little bit sore, how about you guys?"Raini asked with a fake smile , I could tell she was in pain."Umm we're doing really good actually ,were probably gonna start wedding planning, right Laura?"I said while turning over to Laura and putting my arm around her and giving her a wide smile."Yeah maybe when your done recovering, you can help me?"Laura asked Raini."Yeah totally that'll be so much fun "Raini said with excitement in her voice.'Yep"Me and Laura said at the same time .I could tell Laura wasn't acting like herself and didn't know what to say next .Raini then turned around so she was facing everyone and said "Hey guys can y'all step out the room, so me and Laura can speak privately for a few minutes"."Yeah sure thing, come on guys "Stormie said .

**(Laura's Prov)**

Everyone quickly but slowly left the room, since there was so much people all in one small I heard the door shut with a little click, I pulled a chair next to Raini's bed and faced her with a questionable expression on my face."So why did you want to talk to me alone?"I saked."Well when you and Ross were talking to me, you were very distance and it seemed like you really didn't want to speak to me, is it because I lost the baby?"Raini asked with a emotionless expression."How did you know ?"I asked clueless."Come on Laura I've been knowing you for how many years now?"Raini asked with a grin on her face."True that …..ummm I hate to ask you this but how did you get in accident ?"I asked nervously not knowing if she'll break down crying or tell me."No its okay , your my best friend, so I'll tell you- but before Raini could start I cut in and asked"Are you sure Raini you don't have to?"."Yes I want to tell you, so this is how it all I was driving to go to my doctor's appointment for my was going to meet me there because he had some things to do in the morning.I stopped at a red light , I knew I was going to be waiting there for a while .So I removed my hands from the steering wheel and placed them on my baby was starting to grow so I moved my hands in circle motions on my that moment right there I was just filled with emotions of happiness, all I could do is smile, I still couldn't believe I was going to be a when I was younger I never had the confidence like the other girls surrounded by was days when I looked in the mirror and felt disgusted with myself.I would stand there and point out every flaw I had, which was everything about I was had all this insecurities about myself, I always thought I would never find someone to love me, because how I love someone if I don't even love after years went by i got the part as Trish and that changed everything for I met Calum I knew there was something about him that wanted me to love him for everything he was and would slowly but surely we fell in love with each is the reason I started to love myself for the very first time and it felt great.I am very happy to be the women I am today and to be Raini Worthy.I truly belive if I never met Calum , I would of never found myself , or even love myself for I opened my eyes to something that is great,powerful,unbreakable and never dies in your heart and that something is love.I was so pround to say I was going to be a mother and say Calum is the a few mintues of rubbing my belly , I was about to look up and put my hand son the wheel , but I then heard cars beeping like crazy, so I looked up see the light had turned I placed my foot on the gas out of no where I seen a 1995 windstar van speeding towards me in the corner of my everything happened so fast before I could even think bam! I could feel the full impact of the car hitting me on the right sideof my whole body shifted with the car , from the car hitting me with so much impact my car was 6 feet away from the went black for a few minutes , but then my eyes shudder wide open.I couldn't move at all but as I was looking around I could see my windshield shattered and my air bags out from each side of the whole body was in pain but I couldn't feel it because I was numb from my inner pain that came from my when I looked down I could see blood all over my pants.I knew it wasn't from any other place such as my arms,head or I seen all that blood , its all I needed for my heart to shatter in to a million pieces . I gripped my stomach as best as I when I knew I lost my baby forever because it didn't feel like how it felt before the car hit I waited for the ambulance, all I did is cry and grip my stomach , asking god the questions we all want to know is why? But one thing I learned about god is that the most valuable , loveable, cherish thing that is unborn can be taken away from you in a blink or even a I do not blame god for my lost or pain because , I believe everything happens for reason ,sometimes you find out that reason or you don't.I am just thankful I lived to try again for a said while tears streaming down her face."Raini im so sorry"I said while jumping from my seat to her bedside hugging her with all my might but also trying not to hurt her ."It's okay Laura me and Calum can always try again."She said while her voice cracked.I then let her go and looked her in the eys and said "Can you keep a secret?"."Of course I can"Raini said while wiping her tears with a tissue.I gulped nervously and said " Raini I am pregnant " She suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at me with a blank expression .

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you didn't cry too much believe me I was so ready to cry but im at Brooke's and I didn't want my family looking at me like I am a crazy person or something anyways please don't forget to review and share with all your friends or raura shippers . Follow me on twitter mizzLynch17 if youd like , I love you all Raura caini & Rydellington forever R5 rocks –Arlene E. Ready! Set! Rock! **


	7. Big News & Baby Bumps

A/N:Once again I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while , my headaches have once again started & its been causing me a lot of pain. But I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for anyone who has read every chapter and review it makes my day it just makes me know I am doing a good anyone watch The Fosters ? Its my new favorite show im trying to get Brooke hooked on it lol .And whoo im so close to August cant wait to go to New York then go to Miami Florida , im so get started on the story shall we.

(Recap) (Laura's Prov)

"I'm pregnant " Raini just stared at me with a blank expression on her face.

(Laura's Prov)

As seconds went by all I could hear is the sound of my own heartbeat pounding in my ears , I could feel my hands begin to sweat from being nervous and my cheeks turn a rosy red . I was so scared of what her reaction was going to be , I didn't know what was going to be coming next.I gulped hard , then began to open my mouth to say something but stopped when I heard "O'h my god , im so freaking happy for you "Raini shouted . I then blinked my eyes several times caused by being shocked and taken back I then said "You are?"."Of course I am why wouldn't I be ?"Raini asked with a hurt expression on her face."I just didn't know how you were going to react , you just lost the baby and everything . I didn't want you to feel hurt or angry at me".I said in a rush. "Just because I lost my baby does not mean I would not be happy for you Laura. Its like I said before everything happens for a reason because that's how god wants it. Just please know I love you , Ross and your unborn child no matter what, your my family"Raini said happly."Thank you so much Raini"I then got up from my chair , walked over to her and gave her a hug ."Your welcome , so who else knows besides me?"Raini asked me as I pulled away from the hug."Ross , you and of course me, just please don't tell anyone .Me and Ross are waiting till I am 3 months pregnant , so we know we are in the safe zone"I told Raini with a pleading look on my face."Of course soooooo…how did you tell Ross you were prego?"Raini asked with a excited high pitched voice."Well I just told him like 30 mins ago that was are real secret we were trying to keep "I said while I laughed under my breath ."Oh okay well was he happy?"Raini asked uncertain."yeah but more like super happy"? I told Raini with a huge smile.

(20 mins later at the café Ross's prov)

Me and laura were walking down to the hospital Café because Laura said she was starving .As we were walking down there we were holding hands and swinging them back and forth. When we reached the counter I turned to Laura and said "You can order first "."Okay well I would like a double cheese burger with extra cheese , a large order of chilly cheese fries , with a order of onion rings , a hotdog with everything on it , two slices of cheesecake one vanilla bean and the other chocolate and a large cup of coke cola with no ice please "Laura said nicely to the cashier whose mouth was now hanging open . All I could do is stare at her shockingly . Once she noticed me and the cashier Adam expressions on are faces she got red as a tomato."What I'm eating for two, jeez cut me some slack"She said shyly. "Sorry its just…..never mind. Any way I would a chicken sandwich with a medium order of fries with no slat and a large cup of 7up."I told the cashier. "Okay sir that will be $23.50 "Adam said."Here you go and can you bring us are food to where were eating please" I said while handing him the money. "Sure thing bro" Adam said. Me and Laura took a sit at are table and made small talk before are food came."Here you go guys I hope you enjoy" Adam said in a pleasant voice. Man was that dude tall I thought to I finished my food , I just sat there staring at Laura while she ate everything even to the last was I in complete shock . Once she was done she cleaned her hands with a napkin and looked up at me."Are you ready to go? "she asked me. I shook my head to get myself out of my daze and said"Yep sure am".

(30mins later )

Me and Laura were sitting on the sofa getting ready to watch a movie."what movie do you want to watch?" I asked Laura while I walked over to the stack of DVD's."Umm…..well how about 42 with Jackie Robinson ?"She asked me."Yeah for sure anything for you "I said sweetly ."Awe you're so sweet " Laura said while making cute eyes at me. I then put the movie on , made some popcorn, grab some blankets , then turned off the lights and walked over to the sofa and sat down . As soon as the movie was done Laura was in tears."Why are you crying if the movie had a happy ending? "I asked her." I don't know I think it's just pregnancy hormones "Laura said while wiping her tears."O'h so…so I know your only 2 weeks pregnant and we are not in the safe zone but I was wondering if you had baby names in mind?"I asked her while pulling her gently on my lap." Actually I do but I don't know if you'll like them "she said shyly." Just tell me I'll tell you if I don't like them I promise" I said anxiously. "Okay well…..if it is a boy I was thinking Alexander-David Ross Eli Lynch and if it is a girl I was thinking Rosalie-Ann Brookelynn Lynch, what do you think? "She said smiling up at me. " I honestly love those names , I can't wait to find out what we are having" I said as I kissed her softly on the lips, I just loved the taste of her strawberry lip gloss.

(2 weeks later Laura's Prov)

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sunlight shining through the curtains. So I got up brushed my teeth & since I felt hot and sweaty I went downstairs in my hot pink sports bra & neon yellow boy shorts. I ran down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen."well someone is happy this morning "Ross said while flipping a pancake."Of course I am happy , your making my favorite pancakes "I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek."Well someone looks extra good this fine morning"Ross said with a smirk on his face."O'h shut up"I said while slapping him on his arm."what ? I only speak the truth and don't forget you have a 12:30 appointment with your therapist Rachel ,after your appointment we have to pick up your depression & anxiety meds at Walgreens(A/n: I bet u didn't c that coming) , then at 2:30 you have your 1 month checkup for the baby and finally dinner with your parents at 4:30"Ross said breathless."oh yeah I totally forgot about all of that , what would I do without my hot rockstar"I said while hugging then let go and looked down at my stomach."whats wrong " I asked nervously."nothing its just I think your baby bump final popped out"he said while rubbing my stomach .I then looked down he was right it was tiny but round & the cutest thing both just stood there lost in a daze admiring my bump. Then we were brought back to reality when we heard a knock at the door.

A/N:Fun fact I actually had a therapist named Rachel & I really do have a brother named Adam & the name Brookelynn is my sister-in-laws name & Eli is my brothers middle name . I just thought it was cool if you guys knew those fun facts about me . Anyways please read & DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE TO READ YOUR GUYS THOUGHTS. And I know Laura really doesn't suffer from depression or anxiety I just thought it would had a little something to the story. Review questions WHY DO YOU THINK LAURA SUFFERS FROM DEPPRESSION & ANXIETY? DO YOU THINK RAINI TOOK THE NEWS GOOD? AND WHO DO YOU THINK WAS KNOCKING AT THE DOOR? WHOES READY FOR TRACKS AND TROUBLES SUNDAY?


	8. News & 1 month check-up

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while , it's just I've been really busy chilling with Brooke & my brother Adam , I went to navy Pier in Downtown , Chicago the fun maze was so amazing . Anyways enough about me , so aren't you guys so excited for season 3 of Austin & Ally they are filming episode 1 in a few weeks Whoo auslly! So many people haven't been reviewing & im not very happy right now , but to the people who did review on the last few chapters thank you so much . Much love ,Arlene E.**

**(Laura's prov ) recap& beginning of ch8 **

We were bought back to reality when we heard a knock at the door . Me and Ross both jumped at the noise. I looked at Ross wide eyed and said " Go answer the door , while I put a shirt and pants on please , I don't want whoever is at the door looking at me like this "." Okay "Ross said . I then ran up the stairs, while Ross went to go answer the door.

** (Ross's Prov)**

As soon as Laura was up the stairs , I walked over and opened the door it was…

**(Laura's Prov)**

Once I reached the top of the stairs , I ran to mine and Ross's master bedroom and just quickly through on whatever my hands touched first in the dresser.

**(Ross's Prov)**

" Hey Vanessa , whats up bro what you guys doing here ?" I asked really shocked while starring at the two people in front of me, one being my own brother and the other being Laura's only and older sister. " Oh we just stopped by to talk to you and Laura about something very important, so can we come in?" Vanessa asked" yeah come on in , Laura will be down in a minute , so lets go in the kitchen and wait for her, so we can talk"I said while leading the way. As they sat down I asked them "Do you guys want anything to drink"?"yea… umm so ice tea will be good" Vanessa said. "Okay what about you bro?" I asked while taking the cups out." Umm…some water will be fine thanks" my bro said , I could hear the nervousness in his tone." Sure thing " I said then I heard Laura walk in." Hey guys , what brings you guys here" Laura asked while giving them each a hug." We both came here to tell you guys something very important , but I have a questions for you myself, why are you wearing such baggy clothes?" Vanessa asked curiously."Umm….i just like to be comfortable in the morning " Laura said nervously while sitting down at the table. I then set the drinks down and sat by Laura." So whats so important that you need to tell us in person ?"I asked."Well me and your brother here…"Is all Vanessa could say before she swallowed hard." What ?" Laura asked inpatient." Were dating " my brother said while taking Vanessa's hand in his.(A/N:) you guys don't which brother haha XD)

**(At Laura's 12:30 appointment Laura's Prov)**

Me and Ross were at my 12:30 appointment with my therapist were currently sitting in the waiting room , waiting for my name to be called." So how do you think your depression and anxiety been lately" Ross asked me while interlocking are fingers ." Actually its been really good lately, I think its because im such a happy stage in my life right now you know? Were engaged, were expecting are first child together and most of important your always here for me , in case I have a breakdown" I said , I then leaned over and gave him a short but sweet peck on the lips." Yeah I also think you've been really great lately with your breakdowns, you only had 3 this month. That's when you were sad that everyone around you was getting pregnant and because Raini lost the baby, but I think you handle those really great babe." Maybe you can ask Rachel today if she'll lower your dose on the meds" Ross said while smiling at me." Awe thanks babe and yeah I think it's a great idea I ask Rachel if she'll lower my meds" I said , then heard "Laura Marano Rachel is ready for you" zthe lady Ameya said. So I stood up looked at Ross and said " I think im ready for you to finally go inside with me to my session for the first time"." Okay sounds great " Ross said while I took his hand and we walked to Rachel's office together. Once we were inside the small room Rachel said " Come on in and take a sit please , by the way Laura I am so happy you finally let Ross come along to your session. I'm so proud of you "." Thanks Rachel, I just felt like today was the day " I said while I once again interlocked my fingers with Ross. "That's great, well welcome Ross, I hope your happy to be here" Rachel said." Thank you Mrs. And I am very happy to be here" Ross said with excitement in his voice." That's wonderful , so Laura how as your depression and anxiety been lately?, anything new" Rachel said while starring at my ring finger." My disorders have been very good lately, I only had 3 breakdowns this month , even ask Ross" I said while looking up at Ross."Yep she has been very good lately I have also been making sure she takes her meds everyday" Ross said looking at Rachel." Yeah he is always there for me but I also think ive been good because we are engaged and I am 1 month pregnant as of today"I said happly." Oh my god congratulations that's great, wonderful, big news. Im so happy for the both of you" Rachel said while smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen her have." Thank you " me and Ross both said at the same time." Welcome but I have to warn you now your anxiety might worsen throughout your pregnancy because you will start to gain weight , therefor your stomach will grow and your emotions will be all over the place" Rachel said with concern in her voice." We know me and Ross have talked about it and we are both ready for the challenge" I said." That's good but I'll also like for both of you to talk to your families and tell them how your pregnancy will make your anxiety and depression might worsen .And the reason I want both of you to talk to your families is because your disorders might cause a lot of stress on you and the baby & that's unhealthy . You'll be having a lot of breakdowns or attacks , so I want your families to both be prepared to care for you and be able to calm you down , so you don't miscarriage or go into labor I clear?" Rachel asked us. Me and Ross looked at each other nervously , before I spoke up and said " Here's the thing Rachel…Ross's whole family doesn't know I suffer from depression or anxiety only my family knows and….both our families don't know I am pregnant" I said while looking at the ground."Oh I see do you guys plan on telling them" Rachel asked us." Yes but me and Laura are waiting till she is 3 months to tell the families we are expecting , because we want to be in the safe zone when we tell them . So that also means we will have to wait 2 months before we tell my family about Laura's disorders is that fine?" Ross asked Rachel." Yes of course " she replied back." Thank you so much " I said ." Your welcome so I am sad to say are session is over till next month. Once again congrats on the engagement and pregnancy , make sure you take your pregnancy meds please Ross make sure she is not stress out a lot" Rachel said." Sure will do , once again thank you" Ross said while shaking her with that we left the building and got ready to go to the doctors.

**(35mins later Ross's Prov at the doctors )**

Me and Laura are at the doctors , so Laura can get her 1 month check up on the and Laura always wear big hoodies , kept are heads down and came through the back doors so no one recognized us. We were now in the doctors room , I sat on the chair , while Laura was sitting on the bed. We then heard a knock at the door and the doctor walked in. I then said " Hello " while I shock her hand." Hello sir , how are you doing " the doctor said." Good so far" Laura said while shaking the doctors hand." That's great do you guys have any questions or concerns?" The doctor asked us." Yeah actually we do. Me and Ross were wondering if I can still take my depression and anxiety medications while being pregnant " Laura said shyly." Well actually if you continue to take your meds it can have risks for the baby , but if you stop it can cause problems for you , so this is a lose, lose situation. Its up to yous guys as a couple if your willing to continue and put the baby for risks or stop and put yourself at risk " The doctor explained to us." Well I rather out myself at risk , then my own unborn child , I feel like if I do continue im only being selfish to myself and my child. I know it would be harder for me, Ross and child to cope with my inner issues , but its worth the struggles as long as my baby will be fine. Anyway my depression has been the best its ever been but my therapist Rachel told us my anxiety might worsen but me and Ross are ready for the challenge" Laura said confidently while looking at the doctor."well that's very brave of you guys, now should we see this baby or not?" The doctor said excitedly." Yes we are " I said." Okay then pull your shirt up please" the doctor told Laura sweetly. Laura then laid down and pulled her shirt up. So then I pulled my chair closer to her." How many months are you again?" the doctor said unsure." Im one month as today why?" Laura said." Just because you're a little bigger than usual for being 1 month that's all, but don't worry maybe we will find out after this ultrasound okay?" The doctor said kindly."Okay Laura said a little uncertain." Do you want me to hold your hand? " I asked Laura." Yeah babe" Laura said, while she took my hand. The doctor then put the gel on Laura's stomach , which she jumped from because it was cold. She then moved the tool (A/N:Sorry I don't know what that thing is called7 im too lazy& too tired to look it up right now.) around Laura's stomach." You see that white little image?" the doctor asked us." Yep" I and Laura said." Okay well now do you see this other white image over here?" she asked us again." Yeah…" me and Laura said with shaky voices." Well congratulations you guys are having twins " the doctor told us." Oh my god babe this is the greatest news ever " I told Laura while happy tears were sliding down my cheeks." It sure is god has truly blessed us" Laura stood me, she then gave me a kiss on the cheek, I could feel her wet tears of happiness against my cheek ." That's not the only thing" the doctor then told us." What?" me and Laura asked her shockingly ." Since we are in the month July 1, 2013, that means your babies will be born around February 1, 2014" told us." That's awesome" I said." Im so excited to be a mother" Laura said." It's an amazing experience to welcome beautiful children into the world. Very painful but truly worth it in the end"."Very true" Laura said." Would you like me to print pictures of baby A and baby B" The doctor asked." Yes please "Laura said .

**( 15mins later Laura's Prov)**

"Those appointments went great right babe?" I asked Ross." Yep they did my love" Ross said." Now we just have to pick up my pregnancy meds from walgreens , no more meds for disorders. Then get ready for dinner at my parents" I said." Okay my love" Ross said.

**( 2 hours & 30 mins before Ross's prov)**

" I am so happy you guys are dating congrats " Laura said while trying not to fangirl." Finally bro you got a girl, im so happy for you R…."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter but if you want the next one I will need 10 or more reviews. I am also doing no more review questions because no one ever answers them. I fight through my painful headaches, write for hours, then I type for hours even if I am super tired from my meds and I try my best to keep you guys interested. So all I ask is you please review please. Let me know on the reviews if I should continue on with this story or not because I will stop this story if u guys don't want it. But thank you to EVERYONE FOR READING &REVIEWING & JUST IN GENERAL LIKING THIS STORY. Who do u think is dating Vanessa Riker or Rocky let me know if u want. **–**Arlene R. Elias much** **love xoxox Ready , set Rock follow me on twitter mizzLynch17 R5, Raura , Caini & Rydellington Forever . I LOVE U BROOKE**


	9. Big news to the Lynch Family

A/N: So I decided to be a nice person and type chapter 9 even though I got 6 reviews for ch8 in 21 days. Now I really am legit, I need all of you to review I should have at least 13 because I have 13 followers for this story. I hope you guys enjoy, I know Brooke & AussieLove345 on twitter have been waiting for this a very long time.

(Ross's Prov)

Laura is finally 3 months pregnant, talk about morning sickness, cravings and crying for no reason. Yeah its hard dealing with a pregnant person but it's totally worth it in the end, when I get to hold my children in my arms for the very first time. I and Laura are both getting ready to go to my parents to tell them about Laura's disorders and that she is 3 months pregnant expecting twins.

(Laura's Prov)

I was in my walk in closet right now, getting ready to go to Ross's parents and tell them everything. Since I was 3 months pregnant with twins, my stomach is a lot bigger, so it's harder for me to hide it. So I put a pair of my maternity black pants, one of Ross's purple big t-shirts and my black high tops converses A/N:(that is a totally an outfit I would wear.)

I then put black eye liner, purple eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss and made my way back to mine and Ross's master bedroom. As soon as I walked in my jaw hit the floor, can I just say Ross looked fine as hell (A/N: sorry for my language but its true Ross is super-Hot). He had black skinny jeans, a white fitted shirt, with pink converses, a long chain, a couple of fan made bracelets and I could see his hot pink underwear that most people see in pictures of him.

"Wow babe you looking amazing in that outfit" I said while walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the lips. As we pulled away he said "Thanks babe you look amazing as well". "Stop lying Ross, if you haven't noticed I am wearing one of your shirts and my stomach is bigger than a soccer ball" I said in a annoyed voice.

(Ross's Prov)

I know when Laura is mad at me when she calls me Ross, instead of babe. A/N: (that's how Brooke and my brother are.) I walked over to Laura and said "Babe don't be mad at me, im not lying, I will always think you are amazing looking, because that beautiful stomach is carrying my children and even after you give birth I know 100% that you will be amazing and beautiful no matter what". "Really babe?" Laura asked me while wrapping her tiny arms around my waist.

"Really" I said, I then leaned down and kissed her, after 2mins it turned into making out. We then started to walk towards the bed and I laid Laura down gently on the bed, while keeping are lips connected. After another 2 mins I pulled away because I needed oxygen." Are you ready to go?" I said while pulling her up from the bed." Yes I am" she said while she took my hand and we both walked downstairs and got in the car and drove to my mom's house.

(Laura's Prov)

After 30mins we arrived at Ross's parents' house, Ross helped me out the car and we walked up the steps to the big gorgeous light brown house. Ross rang the doorbell waited a few minutes', Rydel then answered the door." Wow Ry you look like you grew a lot" I said while rubbing her stomach. " I sure did, I'm 6 months now and why are you wearing Ross's shirt don't you have your own ?" Rydel asked me while looking at me confused."Yeah I do, it's just I haven't done laundry in a while, I didn't have any clean shirts, so I had to wear one of Ross's" I said while walking into the house with Ross by my side.

A/N: ( omfg guys I'm watching tunes&trials right now & freaking out)

"oh okay, well everyone is in the living room waiting for you guys, to start the family meeting you guys wanted" Rydel said while leading us to the living room. When we walked in Ross's whole family stood up and gave me and Ross each a hug and kiss. "So what is the family meeting about?" Mark and Stormie asked. "Well it's about me and Laura, so I ask that all of you sit down, so we could begin" Ross said.

The whole family sat down, I then grabbed Ross's hand, I pulled him close, took a deep breath and began "Me and Ross are expecting, I am currently 3 months pregnant with twins and the reason we didn't tell you guys earlier, is because we wanted to be in the safe zone. But I also have a secret to tell you all that only Ross and my family know" I said while gripping Ross's hand even tighter.

I then shut my eyes tight for a few seconds and shudder them back open and look around the room to see the family, their expressions were happy but also mysteries. I looked at Ross for confront, he then whispered in my ear "Babe, its okay I'm right by your side, everything will be alright"."So my secret is, I have been battling depression and anxiety for 8 years.

I kept it a secret because I did not want anyone looking at me differently and I was scared" I said while keeping my eyes on the ground beneath me."I love you no matter what Laur, your part of the family but why tell us now honey all of a sudden?" Rydel said along with Stormie and Mark." Well "I have shame, I have scars that I will never show I am a survivor in more ways than you know I am a warrior"-Demi lovato."What do you mean by that?" Riker asked. "What I mean is my battles I fight every day is shame to me, and if I do talk about it, it would be like my scars reshowing that I would never want anyone to see, but I survived them.

And now that I fought them I am a warrior but I told you guys all of a sudden because my pregnancy hormones mixed with my disorders I will be at a higher risk for a miscarriage. Because I and Ross decided as a couple that it is best I quit my medications so I don't put the baby for risk of danger". I said shyly."Okay I understand what if you don't mind me asking, how did you develop your disorders in the first place?" Rocky asked. "I don't mind and sit back because it's a long story…."

A/N: so I still didn't tell you guys who Vanessa is dating because I didn't get 10 reviews so you guys have to wait till ch10. BUT ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW MUCH LOVE ARLENE.


	10. How my depression started

**A/N: So guess what guys my mom finally bought Microsoft word, so that means I will be updating a lot more so be happy. You guys have no idea how happy I am, now I can write whenever. Just a warning for this chapter, I will be adding some emotional subjects to talk about, some are based off my personal life and some I just love to write about because I like to bring out real emotions through my story that my characters will go through. So enough said and let's start the story shall we. **

(Recap of ch9 Laura's Prov)

Will sit back because it is going to be a very long story.

Everyone in the room got to their places on the sofa and braced themselves for what they were about to hear." So it all started off in 6 grade I was bullied by this girl who used to be my best friend for many years, one day she was mad at me and I didn't know why so I decided to ask her friend and then she just got even more mad at me. Later on in the day, she told me she didn't want to be my friend any more.

I was extremely hurt because we wrote letters to each other every day saying that will always be friends no matter what came are way. But ever since that day everything changed for the worst. (A/N: sorry for my use of language but this words are what I really was called when I got bullied.) Every day from that day forward for about 3 months, I was called horrible names. Since my locker was right next to her it was really easy for her to bully me.

She would call me a bitch, punk, told me I was so fat I made the whole earth shake, that my hair style was ugly and that I was ugly period, she made feel that I was not worthy of being beautiful or loved because I was not skinny, tall and most of all I was not beautiful or even pretty in no one eyes but the ones who loved me, which was my family.

There were times where she would kick my locker so all my objects on the side of my locker fell off, so when I opened it everything fell and be messed up. She made all my friends turn on me, gave me dirty looks every time she seen me or she would even push me against the walls and elbow me in the neck while I sat, because we had the same science class together.

Know don't think I was weak enough not to do anything about it, I would push her right back, give her dirty looks and tell her to shut her month. But I never called her names because I always knew how hurtful words could affect someone mentally or even physically. I learned when it comes to hurt us as humans never forget how that person made us feel.

Till this day I still hear the echo of her voice calling me mean names in my mind. Now I have forgotten many things over the years but I have never forgotten the mean hurtful words I was called. At this point in my life I was physically strong where anything that came my way I felt as if I could destroy with a touch of a hand, but mentally I was very weak, the pain of words ate me alive. I will never be the same person again.

Long story short I finally gave her what she deserved and that was a punch to the face and slammed her against the wall, with such force she began to cry. Now don't think I am a bad person for what I did, because I let her bully me, for 3 months straight, I told the vice principal and I told my mom. My mom did something about it but the teachers and the principals did nothing. Because that is how fucked up our school system is.

I believe I was brave for what I did to her, because it takes a lot of courage to stand up to the person who hurt you the most. Ever since that day she did not talk, look or did anything physical to me. Then in the 7 grade I was told this boy thought I wasn't beautiful and that I was fat. Same thing happened in 5th grade I was told that I was fat as a watermelon. So in seven grade I finally did something about it, I tried to starve myself and I made myself throw up.

I did that for about a month, then I finally looked at myself and told myself I had to stop, I can't hurt myself physically because someone hurt me mentally. Then later on in the 7th grade I wasn't bullied by someone in school, but someone who is close to me and I am close to them. I was called a fat ass, lazy, bitch, dumb, stupid etc. In that point of my life, I was so deep in my depression I thought death was the only way out.

"Hey Laura I don't mean to interrupt you, but who was that person that you were close to?" Ratliff asked me."Sorry Ratliff but I rather not say" I said shyly looking for to Ross for the strength to continue. "It's okay Laura, just continue I understand "Ratliff said while conforming Rydel because she was crying. I then sat on the sofa next to Ross and began my story again. "After that year, I wasn't bullied or called names of any sort but I was already so deep in pain that my depression never went away.

Many years later, I got the role as Ally for Austin& Ally and I was so happy not just physically but mentally. Once I meet Ross, it was love at first sight. I said while taking Ross's hand in mine. As I looked over at Ross I could see tears forming in his eyes. Till this day, I truly believe Ross saved my life, before I even needed saving. If it wasn't for Ross I wouldn't be talking, pregnant, getting married or even breathing. That is why I am so greatful for you because you saved my life, without even knowing it.

I am so happy to be getting married to you and carrying your children, I said while putting my hand to his cheek and lightly moving his face so he was looking at me, I then wiped his tears with my other hand. I leaned in close to him where I could feel his breath against my lips and said thank you for saving me. He then just wrapped me in his arms with full force and just broke down crying on my shoulder.

Then Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, Mark and stormie all came to where I was sitting and hugged me and Ross in the biggest group hug ever. They all whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you, I'm glad you're here with us today"." Thank you so much" I said back to them. We all pulled away from the hug and got tissues so we could wipe our tears.

"Well honey, I'm so happy you're pregnant with twins I love you" Stormie said while rocking Rosario to sleep." Yeah I can't believe were both pregnant with twins, this is so exciting, we definitely need to go baby shopping when you find out what you're having" Rydel said with excitement in her voice." I know right, oh wait what are you and Ratliff having?" I asked Rydel. Well that's what me and Ratliff are about to reveal right now" Rydel said while holding Ratliff's hand in the center of the room.

"So please everyone quiet down and take your seats" Ratliff said. Stormie sat by mark, Rocky by Ryland and me by Ross."So I am having two girls" Rydel said while a huge smile spread across her face. Oh my god that's amazing" I said."Congrats" everyone said. We all went up them, gave them a hug and kiss.

Later on that night me and Ross's were lying in bed, when I all of a sudden got a craving. So I shock Ross awake and said "Babe can you got to the store and get me a tub of vanilla ice cream, cookies, a payday and a box of yogurt". "Babe its 3 in the freaking morning why now?" Ross asked me."Because it's what your kids want, do I need to tell you twice or slap you, your choice Ross" I said while giving him a death glare. "No ma'am I'm going right now" Ross said while jumping out of bed putting on a shirt and pants and grabbing the car keys from the night stand.

**A/N: I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I PUT A LOT OF EMOTION INTO IT PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED BEST FROM THIS CHAPTER I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW. **


	11. Shaving, Wedding and coming out

A/N: hey guys don't think I forgot about the wedding, so in this chapter Laura and Ross will be wedding planning Woohoo I'm excited. So I was telling my mom Laura jokes by Ross Lynch and this was her face O_O and this was mine xD then I was like _/(-_-)\_ you just don't understand do u. Lol anyways I'm sorry I have not updated in 3 days I was super busy helping my mom with her typing homework and I stood up to 5am yesterday, just typing. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed it makes me want to keep writing.

(Laura's Prov)

I was currently upstairs, in mine and Ross's master bathroom, in the bathtub trying to shave my legs, but being 4 months pregnant just makes it harder. So I yelled for Ross "ROSS, GET UP HERE NOW!". Moments later, I could hear him running up the stairs and run into the bathroom out of breath, with a scared expression on his face." Babe I'm here, what's wrong?, are you okay?, is the baby okay?, do I need to call 911?" he said in a rushed breathless voice, while resting his hands on his knees so he could catch his breath.

I'm fine, everything is just fine, but I can't shave my legs because of my big belly, so I was wondering if you could possibly shave them for me please?" I said while sticking out my legs, from under the water. "Babe are you joking right now? I ran up the stairs, then ran into here, barely breathing, just so I could shave your legs?" Ross said with an annoyed voice, while starring down at my legs.

"Does it look like I'm joking, I really do want you to shave my legs, I am a women I can't just walk around with hairy animal beast legs" I said while giving him a death glare." Okay…I'll shave your legs but only because I love you and my unborn children" Ross said while sitting down next by the tub." Thanks love, now can you grab that shaving cream bottle from the sink and put on both my legs" I said pointing to the bottle.

Ross then grabbed the bottle and said "Cool, its mango peach splash", he then sprayed some on his hands, set the bottle on the floor and began to rub the cream onto my legs." Man this legs are hairy" he said." Jeez, what a great way to make a women feel great about herself" I said with hurt in my voice. " O'h come on, I didn't mean it like that, you will always be beautiful in my eyes, no matter what" he said while kissing me on the cheek.

"Awe thanks, now shave my legs" I said with demand in my voice. He then picked up the purple shaver and began to shave my legs." But please be careful not to cut me" I said worried. Minutes later he was done, so after I rinsed out my legs, he helped me out of the bathtub." Can you hand me a towel and stop starring at me like I am a cupcake or something" I said with a smirk on my face." Oh….yeah…sorry about that babe your just so beautiful I can't help myself sometimes, I'm a dude what do you expect" he said while handing me the hot pink towel.

"Whatever you say, now go downstairs, pick up the house a little, make some lemonade and have some crackers and cheese ready. So when mine and your parents come over they have something to eat and drink along with are friends" I said while drying myself quickly. "Okay but can I have a long thank you kiss from my most wonderful fiancé` ever" Ross asked with puppy eyes. So I leaned over and gave him a long passionate kiss.

When we slowly pulled away I rested my head on his chest and said "you know I love you right?". He then ran his fingers through my long, wet hair and whispered in my ear " I sure do, I am one lucky man on this earth and I can't wait to change your last name" I shiver went down my spine as he said those words." I love you" he said." I love you too" I said while he pulled away and went downstairs.

I quickly went to my walk in closet and through on a pink shirt with white lettering that said "I'm loving my bump", white shorts and a pair of black toms. I then blow dried my hair, put it up in a messy bun and put some black eye liner then made my way downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see Ross cutting cheese in my cooking apron, which looked very short and tight on him, I couldn't help but busting out laughing. He then quickly turned around to see me laughing like a crazy person with tears in my eyes." Ha-ha very funny Marano" he said annoyed." Babe don't be such a baby, you look sexy in my cooking apron" I said while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"oh you owe more than that" he said about to lean in to kiss me on the lips, but then the doorbell rang." I will go get that" I said while walking to the door. "You totally owe me later" Ross shouted from the kitchen. I opened the door and then came in Ratliff, Rydel, Riker, Vanessa, Ryland, Rocky, Stormie, Mark, Rosario, raini and Calum." Hello everyone, thanks for coming just take a seat on the sofa" I said while hugging each of them and giving them a kiss on the cheek.

Ross then came into the living room, set the lemonade and cheese& crackers in the coffee table and walked over to his family to say hi to them. Moments later the doorbell rang again, this time it was my parents that walk through the door. Once everyone was seated I and Ross began talking about the wedding.

So me and Ross were thinking on getting married 3 months after I give birth to the babies, so we have like 8 months to plan, which is enough because we don't a super huge thing" I said." Yeah and we decided are main colors are going to be hot pink, black and silver glitter. Since Laura thinks I look hot in pink" Ross said while looking over at me with a smirk on his face.

"You sure do look very hot in pink" I said while giving him a quick peek on the lips." Anyways for the wedding we have partnered up Ratliff with Rydel, Riker with Vanessa since you guys are dating, Ryland with Maia and Rocky do you have a date yet?" I said while looking over to him. "Yeah I do but there's kind of something different about my date" he said while walking to the center of the room." What's different about her?" Ross asked him.

"That's the thing, it's not a her it's a he" Rocky said all are jaws hit the floor once those words came out of Rocky's mouth.

A/N: I bet you guys didn't see that coming HAHAHA ! Review replies- xandraLynchR5 I'm so sorry about your past, if you want to talk just DM me my twitter is mizzLynch17 or PM me on fanfiction. And thank you so very much to my number 1 fan of this story, she's been here since chapter 1 and has not stopped reading and she always reviews, so once again thank you NotALoveSongHeartBeat aka AussieLove143 - you are AMAZING AND NEVER FORGET THAT ILYSM


	12. Love cannot be defined

A/N: hey guys so I left a cliff hanger on chapter 11, ha-ha so thank you once again for everyone who reviewed, for this chapter I would like at least 10 reviews or even more will make me super happy. Now some of you might or might not like who I make Rocky's boyfriend but oh well it's my story.

(Laura's Prov)

(Recap of ch10)

"That's the thing, it's not a her it's a he" Rocky said everyone's jaws in the room fell to the floor.

(Laura's Prov)

I was the first one to say something "Oh my god, Rocky that's amazing, I'm so happy for you" is said while jumping in his arms, so I could give him a big hug. Once we pulled away I said "Who is he and what's his name?" I said excitedly." Thanks laur, I'm so happy you accept who I love and you might know him" Rocky said while a smile creped upon his face.

"That's cool, just tell me who he is" I said barely able to keep my excitement inside. "Well you know how the writers of Austin and Ally are same people who wrote for Sonny with a chance?" Rocky said with a shaky voice. "Yeah….." I and Ross say." Well…. the guy who played Chad his name is Sterling Knight and he is my boyfriend." Rocky said looking up to us, so he could meet are eyes.

"Aww, that's so amazing Rocky, I'm so happy you found love" I said and once again gave him a tight hug and whispered into his ear "I will always love you no matter who you love, a girl, a boy it doesn't matter". When we pulled away, Ross then stepped up to Rocky and said "Congrats bro, I don't care who you love, just as long as you're happy, I'm happy" they then pulled into a bro hug and did their little hand shake.

Then everyone in the room, finally closed their mouths, came up to Rocky gave him a hug and told him, they were happy for him. Stormie then spoke " Everyone in your family accepts you, we are all very glad you have meet someone who you love, because love is something we feel in our hearts, it's not a word we can defined because the true definition of love is felt and seen but not written".

"Thanks mom" Rocky then gave his mother another kiss and hug. "I'm happy for you son" Mark said as he gave his son a hug. "So Rocky why don't you call Sterling and invite him over? So we can meet him and so he can know the plans for the wedding" I said while sitting on the love seat with Ross in the center of the room.

"Okay sounds great, just let me step out and give him a call" Rocky said while standing up from the sofa and making his way to the porch, so he could talk to him privately. "Okay everyone, while Rocky is outside let's go over some things, so you all know that I have certain things I believe in. That being said me and Ross have decided together, that are wedding be alcohol and smoking free.

I know that we all are of age but I just don't believe in drinking, there is no point to it and smoking is very bad because we also have to worry about second and third hand smoke. Some don't want to smell that nasty crap and we will be having children around. I will even have security guards making sure there is abousetly no one smoking or drinking at my wedding and if you do, you will be kicked out.

Am I understood?" I said. "Yeahhh" everyone said in disappointed. (A/N: I really do believe in never drinking or smoking or doing any type of drug)." Great now, we would also like to have the wedding on a beautiful beach, behind the ocean. Then when the wedding is over instead of us all going home, we will be staying at a hotel as a family but it will only be Lynch's and Marano allowed and of course your guys boyfriends and girlfriends. I said while looking over to Ross so he could say the rest of our plan." Yeah we believe that now me and Laura becoming husband and wife, that we also have are family still with us.

The foo-"Ross stopped talking because then Rocky and Sterling walked into the living room hand in hand smiling. We all stood up and greeted Sterling. Once they were seated we began asking questions, "So how long have you two been dating?" Riker asked the couple." We have been dating about 4 months now" Sterling said while taking Rocky's hand in his.

"That's great, so did Rocky tell so far what we have planned for the wedding?" Ross said."Yeah he did, and congrats on your guy's engagement and baby twins, I'm so happy for the both of you and I'm very much looking forward to the amazing wedding" Sterling said he then shook Ross's hand and gave me a kiss on the hand.

"Thank you very much" I said he then said "My pleasure". Ross then started talking where he left off, "Okay so at the wedding we will be severing Italian, American and Puerto Rican food"." Why Puerto Rican food, if none of us are from Puerto Rico?" Ratliff asked." Because Laura is half Italian and half Puerto Rican, she just always says she's Italian most of the time" Ross said.

(A/N: I know that Laura really isn't half Puerto Rican I just wanted to put something about myself into Laura's Character) "That's all we have planned for now" I said." Oooo Laura we should have a sleep over tonight with me, Rydel, Vanessa, Maia, so can look for bridesmaid dresses and yours online and look through some mag's then in the morning we could all go to a wedding dress shop. Is that fine" Raini said.

"That's an amazing idea girls, is that fine with you babe?" I said looking up to Ross. " Yeah as long as Riker, Calum, Ratliff and Ryland can stay too, so we can also look for tuxes and plus Rydel is going to need Ratliff to her help with her needs" Ross said. "Fine with me, is that fine with you girls?" I asked them."Yep sure is" all the girls said.

"Do you guys have enough room for us, we also need a tux" Rocky said standing up while putting his arm around Sterling." Of course we do, that's why we bought a big house" Ross said."Yeah we have enough guest rooms, Rydel&Ratliff stay in one, Vanessa&Riker in one, Ryland and Maia, Rocky& sterling, and Raini and Calum." I said while standing from the love seat.

So me and Ross could say bye to our parents and baby Rosario. !o mins later everyone was out the door and are house was filled with the rest of our family and friends. "Is anyone hungry?" I asked."Yeah we're all starving" Riker shouted because the room was filled with noise. "How does pizza sound?" I asked around, everyone agreed.

"Babe can you order 1 pepperoni, cheese and a veggie pizza and a liter of Coca-Cola and 7up?" "Sure thing my love" Ross said while grabbing his phone. "Okay guys, while Ross is ordering pizza let's put a movie in" I said walking over to the shelf filled of many movies collected over the years.

I put the movie in, then all the girls went upstairs so we could put on more comfortable clothes and the guys stood in the kitchen fooling around talking about sports.

Surprisingly I was the first one heading downstairs, I had on of Ross's pink shirt, black shorts and my hair was up in a messy bun. As I was reaching the last steps, in front I could see Rocky and Sterling kissing Rocky had his hands through Sterling's short blonde hair, while sterling kept his hands on Rocky waist. I then let out a cough and they both turned around shocked to see me, standing there.

"Umm…..sorry about that Laura" Rocky said shyly. "It's okay, I just didn't want the other guys walking in on you two love birds and have them make playful jokes about kissing. They all may be in their 20's but they still act like children at times" I said while walking down the last few steps.

"Thanks Laura" Sterling said. "Welcome I said while I walked into the kitchen so I could pull Ross to the side and talk to him.

"Babe can we talk for a second?" I asked Ross."Sure" we then went to the corner of the room." So I just wanted to tell you, me and the girls are going to look for dresses, then were going to get are nails and feet done. How about you guys?" I said. "That's cool, I and the guys are going to look for tuxes, then go to Game stop" Ross said while putting his hand on my stomach.

"Sounds good" Ross then crutched down and began to talk to the babies and kiss my belly. After of minutes he stood up and said "I can't wait to be a dad"." And I can't wait to be a mom" I said, I then pulled him by his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips and he kept his hands on my waist.

After a few minutes we were interrupted when we heard Riker say "Stop lip locking you two, or get a room"." So we pulled apart and began to laugh." Let's go and watch the movie" I said while taking Ross's hand and wiping off my lip gloss of his lips.

A/N: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER DOWN BELOW.


	13. Beautiful

A/N: so as many of you know I have been dealing with a lot of headaches, so I went to a new doctor and I got new medicine which is good and bad because it helps me but I get super tired. I will try my best to update but I can't promise. Anyways here is the deal guys when I reach 100 reviews I will update twice in one day and whoever is my 100 reviewer I will give you a major spoiler of the story. You will receive the spoiler through twitter DM, Facebook, or either Fanfiction PM. So if I was you I will get reviewing because the good parts & plot twists have begun.

(Laura's Prov)

Me and Ross walked into the living room and sat on the big sofa next to Rydel and Ratliff. I put my feet on Ross's lap while he put his arm around me and I pulled a blanket on us. I rested my head on his shoulder and interlocked are fingers with are free hands. Maia was sitting on Ryland lap on the love sit, Vanessa was on Riker's lap on the sofa, Rocky and Sterling were just holding hands while sitting on the floor and Calum had his arms wrapped around Raini sitting on the other love sit while a blanket on them also.

While we were watching The Call, about an hour into it I could feel Ross touching my stomach in a circle motion. I looked up at him and put my hand up to his cheek, let my thumb linger on his ear lobe and I pulled his face down so he was close to me to the point where I could hear his strong heartbeat. Even though it was dark I could see the sparkle in his eyes, I let my nose touch his nose we stood like that for a few minutes.

Then Ross in a fast motion pulled my body close to his and kissed me softly on the lips. Every time we kissed it was different, it felt better and I fell more in love with him. It was as if are lips were made for each other, are lips belonged to each other and no one else. Are lips moved in sync and once are lips were in touch I always felt an inner warmth in my heart and that is how I knew I was in love.

Ross was always gentle with me, he wasn't one of those people who stick their tongue down your throat. I guess that was one of the things I loved about him is his lips were always so soft against mine, just like a baby's skin. Every time his touch was on my skin he was gentle as if I was fragile like a glass vase. He never wanted to hurt me or put me in any time in danger, when I was in his arms I knew I will always be safe.

As we began to deepen the kiss I lightly moved my hands up and down to his neck and back and play with his hair. He just kept one hand on my neck and one on my upper cheek. Then came the time for needed oxygen, so we slowly pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Ross gave me that smile he always gives me, that makes me melt a little inside each and every single time." You know I love you right?" Ross asked me."Forever and Always" I said while I snuggled up to him.

"Dam you guys kiss a lot" Riker said, I jumped up from sacredness, I was so lost into the kiss I didn't realize my surroundings. The lights were on, the TV screen was playing the movie credits and everyone was up from their spots just looking at us filled with laughter. "You guys were watching us the whole time?" Ross managed to say. "Kind of, the movie finished like 15 minutes ago, when Riker turned on the light we all seen you two love doves lip locking. I did not know a human being could kiss for that long" Ryland said.

"Whatever, let's all just go to bed, I'm super pregnant and super tired" Rydel said." I agree" I said while standing up and walking up the stairs filled with anger.

(Ross's)

The way Laura walked up the stairs I could tell she was very angry. "Thanks for pissing off Laura guys" I said while walking off and going up the stairs. I walked into mine and Laura's room and locked the door behind me. Laura then came out the bathroom taking off her shirt. "Babe what are you doing? not that I don't mind" I said." What does it look like I am doing, I am hot so I am taking off my shirt "Laura said.

"You got that right" I said with a smirk on my face. "Shut up Ross before I punch your little pretty rock star face" Laura said while throwing her shirt in the laundry basket. I then walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and said "I'm sorry about my brothers but let's just focus on us right now, you and the girls are going shopping tomorrow, we've got more wedding planning to do and we find out we are having the day after tomorrow" I said while leaving trails of kisses on her neck.

She then turned around so she was facing me and said "Your right babe, you see that's why I love you, you know how to make me feel better every time. Now let's go to bed we have A/N: (how awkward guys Austin&Ally just came on girl friends & girlfriends) a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Laura said while pulling away from my grip and going into the bed.

I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth, washed my face and went back into the room to see Laura just laying down with her eyes wide open." What you thinking about babe?" I asked her while pulling off my shirt, pants and going on the bed." Just wondering what we will have" Laura said while turning to her side so she was facing me.

"I think we are having two boys" I said. "Really? I think we are having one boy and one girl" she said while laying a hand on her stomach. "Maybe your right" I said. "Ready for bed?" she asked, "Yep" I said.

We both then leaned over and turned off my night stand lamp lights. "Can you wrap your arms around me Ross?" Laura asked me while moving closer to me." Yeah of course" I said while doing as asked." I love you so much" I said." I love you so much too" Laura said while giving me a small kiss on the nose. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of her soft steady heartbeat and the cool wind blowing outside.

(Laura's Prov)

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside, car engines starting, school buses coming to a stop and to the bright hot sun beaming through the curtains. I slowly open my eyes so they can adjust to the new settings of surroundings. I slowly moved my hands up and down the soft silk fabric sheets my body was laying against I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to.

I slowly sat up and turned to see Ross peacefully sleeping, so I headed to go take a shower. I let the nice hot water hit my body in confront. I just had a deep gut feeling today wasn't going to be a good day. After 15 more minutes I got out the shower and dried my body and but lotion all over so I didn't get stretch marks just yet. I took my time to get dressed and got out the bathroom.

When I entered the room Ross wasn't there anymore so I headed downstairs. As I went down each step the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes got stronger and it made my mouth water for the taste of pleasure to touch my desiring taste buds. Once I entered the kitchen everyone was sitting down eating breakfast. "Good morning babe come sit next to me and dig in, my babes need to eat and so does my soon to be wifely" Ross said.

I then walked over to him and sat next to him and ate in silence I just wasn't feeling myself today. I didn't see the reason to smile or even get out of bed today. But I knew I had to put on a brave face on for my family I can't have them worry about my health or my babies. My mind was racing of thoughts I knew shouldn't be there but they were and I couldn't help it." Babe are you okay?" Ross whispered in my ear."Yeah I'm fine" I said with a fake smile, little did they know fine is always a lie.

"You know were sorry about last night Laura we didn't mean to hurt your feeling in any way, we hope you still aren't angry with us" Riker said." I'm not mad at you guys, I was just tired yesterday everything is fine" I said with another fake smile "tired" was just another word to cover up, yes I am tired but not the type of tired where I need sleep it's the type of tired where I don't want to feel this way anymore. I want to be happy.

"Thanks Laur" Rocky said. "Sure thing Rocky" I said. After breakfast we all headed are own ways guys to go try on tuxes and girls try on dresses. When we reached the wedding dress shop, I looked around with all the girls but I just wasn't feeling it.

(Ross's Prov)

I know Laura wasn't acting herself today, I just hope she is okay.

(Laura's Prov)

I couldn't find any dress that I liked, so I was just walking around when I stopped dead in my tracks, I turned around and looked at myself in 3 column mirror, I dropped my purse on the floor and began to cry my eyes out. Rydel, Raini, Vanessa and Maia all came rushing to me." What's wrong?" they all asked me. I began to shake, my chest began to tighten, I could hardly breathe or even talk, so I did the only thing I could do and that was cry because I knew I was having an anxiety attack.

Rydel then called Ross "What's up" Ross said "Laura is on the floor crying and we don't know why but she's shaking and it looks like she can hardly breathe" Rydel said in a rush." Okay I'm on my way right now I will be there in 5 minutes" Ross said then he hung up the phone. Sure enough Ross was here within 5 minutes, he rushed through the door and ran to me and pulled me into his lap and confront me the best he could.

After 10 minutes he said "What's wrong?", "What's wrong? Are you serious Ross just look at me, I'm fat, gross, can't even fit in a dress and I'm not happy or beautiful!" I yelled to Ross. Ross then stood up and pulled me up with him, he turned me around so I was facing the mirror with him.

"You know the definition beautiful isn't?, it isn't about how your body looks, or what your face looks like, or what others see you as, it's not about your clothes, hair, makeup or what you can fit in. Beautiful to me is you because you are a person who has been through so much in life but you don't let that stop you from reaching your dreams, you are so strong, caring, sweet, kind hearted, smart, an amazing sister, daughter, friend, co-worker, girlfriend and so to be wife and mother.

I don't give a dam what others think but because in the end of the day I have you and you have me beautiful doesn't have a definition because anything and anyone can be beautiful it's how your love ones express it to you. And to me you are the most dam beautiful girl in this whole state in my eyes. Everyone says we are judged by society but in reality we are society, so you can't bring yourself down because then how can you be happy? "Ross said.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LETS GET TO 100 TELL ME WHAT WAS YOUR FAV PART FROM THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER ON TIME BROOKE YOUR 5 CHAPTERS BEHIND . I LOVE U ALL U R ALL AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND WHAT I SAID ABOUT BEAUTIFUL IN THIS CHAPTER IS ALL TRUE IN MY EYES WE R ALL BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE TELL US.


	14. gender's

A/N: So this chapter is going to be short I'm sorry but, its late, I'm tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow. I am sad to say there are only about 8 chapters left to this story then it is going to come to an end. Then I start freshman year of high school and I am going to have no time for writing only during the weekends. Brooke I hope u read this chapter on time because ur about 6 behind ;( but I will forever and always love you U R THE BEST AND U TOO ALMA.

(Recap of chapter 13 Laura's Prov)

"Everyone says we are judged by society but in reality we are society so you can't bring yourself down, because then how can you be happy" Ross said.

(Laura's prov)

After my big meltdown, Ross took me home so I can lay down rest and get ready for the big day tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day me and Ross find out what we are having. I have a deep gut feeling we are having one boy and one girl. But who knows because it's all in God's hands. Either way I will be blessed and happy with what we are gifted with.

I just laid in bed thinking to myself how extremely grateful I am to have such an amazing man that takes care of me, provides, takes my feelings in consideration and loves me for who I am. There are rare men like him out there in the world; you just have to wait for the right time to fall in love because you are ready not because you want to.

There are so many young girls out there starting out as young as 10 wearing makeup, 12 they start dating, 13&14 begin to dress half their bodies, then at the age of 15 they say the words "I Love You "but do they really know what love is?, how it feels? And what it should be? No they don't because they are children they aren't mature, who haven't lived their lives to the fullest and don't even understand the meaning of a real relationship. A/N:( im not saying everyone is like that it's just how most girls are at my school)

They don't know what it is like to live together, give up things because you love each other. If I have a daughter the number one advice I will give her is fall in love when you're ready not because you want to. It's the advice my mother gave me and I am very happy I followed it because I am about to have children and get married to the man I fell in love with and love with all my heart.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and a pair of soft lips kiss me on my cheek." I love you Ross","I love you too Laura goodnight". And with that we both fell asleep in happiness.

(Ross Prov)

Today was the day; I just could not wait to find out the genders of my babies. I slowly opened my eyes and a smile creped upon my face. I turned to Laura and began to slowly trace kisses upon her arms and neck and she woke up with a smile and turned to me and said "Ready? "I'm ready".

With an hour and a half we reached the hospital and we were anxiously waiting in are seats to hear are names be called into the room. "Laura Marano and Ross Lynch please come back to the room "the nurse said.

We reached the room as fast we could, Laura sat up on the checkup bed and I sat on the chair by her, the doctor then walked in." So how are you doing Laura? Any attacks of any sort?" the doctor asked. "Yes but can we talk about that after please, we just want to know what we are having" Laura asked.

"Okay….but only because I trust you we will discuss this afterword's" the doctor said. Laura laid down, pulled her shirt up, the doctor put the gel on her stomach and moved the tool around for a few minutes.

"Well…..congratulations you having one baby boy and baby girl" the doctor said with a smile.

"Aww now we can name them Alexander-David Ross Eli Lynch and Rosalie-Ann Brookelynn Riker Lynch" Laura said."Yep" I said while I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay now time to tell me about your attack…" the doctor said.

A/N: IM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS BUT ITS LATE AND TERID BUT PLEASE REVIEW LETS GET TO 100 WHO WILL BE THE WINNER OF THE 100 REVIEWER? WHO WANTS THE SPOILER BADLY? I LOVE U ALL U R ALL AMZING FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER mizzLynch17


	15. kicking

A/N: im so sad guys there is only about 6 chapters left of this story then its done. But hey if any of my R5Family have a Facebook account add me I am under mizzLynch Imnotperfectareyou I will accept ur friend request as fast as I can. Once again thank u everyone for reviewing but I don't see the reviews moving up I don't know if we will reach 100. Come on guys I know we can do it who wants the spoiler badly, I know hungergames09 does. I'm listening to some hardcore rock while doing this oh yeah.

(Laura's Prov)

After the doctor appointment, me and Ross came home, were now laying down on are bed wondering how we should tell are friends and family the genders of are babies." I think we should set up are baby room half a boy color and the other a girl color. Then have are families come over for dinner, take them upstairs and show them the room .What do you think babe?" I said while looking at baby books of how to design baby rooms.

"I think that's a great idea, what should be the theme for the each of them be?" Ross said." We should do light pink with owls for Rosalie-Ann and for Alexander David light blue and dinosaurs, have the both cribs a dark chocolate brown and the curtains a white. Then on each side of the wall have their names spelled out with block letters that we can paint ourselves" I said. "Well that was easy, when do we start fixing the room?" Ross said while pulling a blanket over him.

"Tomorrow, we can order the furniture now, paint, go to the store buy paint and bed sheets tomorrow then by the next day the furniture should be her. We will be done within three days then have are friends and family over then bam we surprise them" I said while making a bam motion with my hands." Sounds good to me, now that we have all this plan out let's go make dinner together" Ross said while placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, I just need to pee and we can go then" I said while jumping off the bed and walking to the bathroom. "Do you seriously need to pee every 5 minutes?" Ross asked me while walking into the bathroom. "Yes I do it comes along with being pregnant if you didn't know that" I said slightly annoyed." Now I know that, I'll see you downstairs okay?" Ross said while hoping off the counter. "Okay" I said.

I took me and Ross an hour and a half to make pasta with leafy greens and grilled chicken. We both sat down and ate in silence till Ross broke the silence and said "If you're ready we can also start doing some more wedding planning"." That sounds good, I'm ready but I think we should do the rest of the planning ourselves so when people come they will be shocked by the beauty.

Instead of having everyone knowing how the wedding will look like, it that fine?" I asked Ross." I think that is an amazing idea, you're so smart babe" Ross said while stuffing himself with chicken." Aww thanks and you're so sexy when you eat like an animal" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ea-t li-kke whattt" Ross said with food in his mouth and wiping sauce off his face. "Just forget it, are you ready to watch that movie then go to bed?" I asked him he was picking his teeth."Yeah, which movie are we watching?" he asked." I was thinking Soul surfer or White chicks" I said while taking my plate over to the sink.

"We totally gotta watch White chick that is one of my favorite movies, I laugh my butt off" Ross said while jumping up and down like a child. "Okay that is fine with me but please stop jumping I don't need to clean up your throw up off my clean kitchen floor" I said while pushing him down so he could sit down on the chair. "Okay mom". "Very funny but you know I love you". "Of course who wouldn't" Ross said while pushing his hair back and lifting up his shirt so I could see his abs."Okay now don't be cocky about it rock star but yeah you are pretty cute" I said while walking into the living room. "That's all I get a "cute" not a sexy or hot"Ross yelled so I could hear."Yeah now wash the dishes" I yelled back and walked over to the movie shelf.

Me and Ross were snuggled up to each other on the sofa with a blanket, watching the movie we were at the part where the white chick is sitting on the toilet pooping his brains out because he had too much dairy, I love the part where one of the girls says "Are you okay, do you need a tamp?" when that part came up I thought I was going to pee my pants.

After that scene all of a sudden I could feel a light kick in my stomach, I looked down and sure enough when the baby kicked I could see the small font pressed up in my stomach. It was freaky but so beautiful at the same time. I then elbowed Ross and said "babe look the babies are kicking, put the movie on pause"."Really?"."Yeah here give me your hand" I said while taking his hand and placing it on my stomach.

After a few seconds there was once again another light kick, we looked up to each other and smiled, I already had tears in my eyes. Ross lightly pressed his thumb up against my cheek and wiped the lingered tear. "That was such a beautiful thing to feel" Ross said while having the biggest smile on his face. "That was, I can't wait to tell are families" I said I leaned in to Ross put my hand behind his ear and pressed my lips against his, I smiled into the kiss.

When we pulled away I said "Thank you". "Thank you for what?"Ross asked. "For giving me the best gift of all", "What is that?" Ross asked. "Two beautiful children that we can call are own because its what we made together as one with are DNA" I said while placing my hand on my stomach. "Welcome and thank you" Ross said. "For what?" I said while looking up to him. "For soon to be giving them the gift of live" Ross said.

"Well I couldn't be doing it without you, because we're better together" I said then leaned back to him so we could snuggle and finished watching the movie. Later that night we both slept with happiness and we both knew we were blessed to have the best gift of all, people who are us in some way because they have are DNA, knowing that we could love them and they will soon love us, is the best thought of all.

A/N well 15 is done now only a few more to go PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A FRIEND REQUEST TO MY FACEBOOK IM mizzLynch Imnotperfectareyou


	16. a promise & a early arrival

**A/N: so ive been thinking and I have a question for the all of you, don't you hate that moment when u come to realize you love that person so much with all your heart even though that person doesn't know you, you still have that connection with them that is so strong, when you hear their voice when they sing u begin to cry, you physically begin to shake when u see their smile, and their way their eyes shine bright in the sun, but deep down in ur heart u know one day that person will fall in love get married have children and grow old but that person he fell in love won't be u. Yep so I guess Ross Shor Lynch will never know me and we won't be able to fall in love but I will always know him and love him even though he doesn't know I exist but anyways on with the story. **

**(Laura's Prov) **

**I and Ross were currently in the big bedroom and making it into a nursery, for the twins Alexander-David and Rosalie Ann. Ross was doing most of the work since I am so huge, my feet are swollen and I could barely walk. I just stood looking out the window, I let the fresh breeze of air past by and move my hair out of place. I shut my eyes tightly, let this moment really sink in I was soon to become a mother, I sharply took a breath in, I could smell the fresh cut grass, the newly blossom flowers and the smell of wood burning. **

**I lightly reopen my eyes to see the leaves on the trees moving along with the wind and the grass slightly move back and forth. I then felt a light touch against my right arm, I lay my head on his big warm hand and let the friction between us move everywhere throughout my body, even though we have been together for about 4 years now but yet each and every day I feel as we fall more in love with each other and become a stronger couple.**

**I look up to meet his sparkling brown eyes and move my hand up to his face, so I could move my fingers lightly against his skin, as I trace the outline of his face along with his jaw line. As I let my fingers linger upon his face I could feel the sensation within my fingertips as if I was being poked by millions of tiny needles but it wasn't painful, it was a feeling that brought me to peace and ease, I could finally breath in & out, let my walls down and become free within all my demons that hide behind my eyes. **

**He made feel like no one has ever made me feel, it's a feeling you only get when you're in love with a person that means your whole world. As I said before Ross is the reason I'm breathing today and I'm so lucky, grateful that words can't describe. Sometimes I wonder why did god gave me this, I always thought I wasn't desverved to be loved by someone who was so amazing, there's always that question in the back of my mind why? But everything happens for a reason and that is why I'm here today with a pulse and heartbeat. **

**Ross could tell I was thinking, he just rested his head on my shoulder, wrapped his strong bolted arms on my upper body and I brought my arms up, so my hands could rest on his hands, I lean back shut my eyes slowly and let his scent comfort me. I loved when I was able to hear his strong but quiet breathing against my ear. As long as he is alive my soul will still be beating. Ross then leaned down and placed soft, light trails of kisses on my neck, as he did this it brought shivers upon my body as if a cool cold breeze passed by but really it was the texture of his lips that got me a little insane. **

**(Ross's Prov)**

**Only if she knew how crazy the scent of her hair drove me up the walls. She was just so beautiful, how her dark brown hair perfectly rested on her small shoulders, the way her lips parted when she talked, how perfectly her small body fit within my brace, the way she smiled showed how confident she was, that giggle she does when she hears my stupid jokes and the way her big brown eyes looked at me each and every time when were about to kiss just like if it was the very first time but won't be the last one.**

**They say love makes you do crazy, stupid things but really it's just made a better person in the inside and the happiness I have ever been. I never knew how one human being could make you feel like you're on cloud 9 24/7 yet make you feel so alive, like I can overcome anything that came my way as long as we stood by each other everything will be fine. I never really understood the meaning of love and why people say it's such a great feeling but now I finally know why and get to experience it firsthand each and every day for as long as I live and even up in heaven we will be forever combined as one in our hearts. **

**(Laura's prov)**

"**I love you so much, that its hurts but in a good way" I said as I slid my hands up and down his arms." I love you so much too, always know we will be together forever even though we don't know the exact length but I hope forever is as long as I hope and wish for" Ross said as a tear slowly slid down his tone cheek. I turned my body in a fast motion and said "Why are you crying babe?", "Because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you, that's my number one fear. I don't want to lose the girl who loves me for who I am, makes me feel alive and makes me the most happy" Ross said as his voice cracked at the end. **

**I went on my tippy toes, cupped his face in my small hands and said "Ross you will never lose me as long as were together, nothing can become between us. God is watching over us, he knows we belong together forever and ever, you can't think like that. I will always love you, you're the reason I am here today because god knew it was meant to be. You see this I said as I pointed to my ring on my left hand, this symbolizes something, and it means that soon we will be making a commit to love each other forever" I said **

"**I know I just don't want to lose you" Ross said while looking down and wiping his tears from his eyes. I then lightly pushed his face up so he was looking at me and I said "And you won't, I promise" I then kissed him but it wasn't a kiss of desire it was a kiss of reassurance that, I will always love and be here with him no matter what. **

**We then pulled away, "let's get back to working before are families come, sounds good?" I asked him. "Sounds good" he said he then got back to work and I got back to folding and painting. **

**Within an hour and a half we were done, we both stood in the center of the room and took in the beautiful sight that was in front of us. Both cribs were up against each wall, nice white curtains, Alexander-David's side was a light yellow and Rosalie-Ann side was a light pink and the all the clothes folded nicely in the closet, the letters I painted looked so bold and sharp placed on the wall above their cribs. **

"**We did a great job Lynch'. "We sure did marano" Ross said while in took in the moment. After taking in the view, we both got ready and waited downstairs for our parents to come.**

"**How many months are you again?" Ross asked."7 months why?" I asked him. "Nothing just wondering" He said when then heard a knock at the door, so we got up and opened the door to are families and friends. **

**As always hugs and kisses were exchanged A/N :( as u guys probably noticed every time Ross &Laura see people they hug and kiss on the cheek, I'm Hispanic so it's what I do, even when u meet someone new it's respectful to greet them like that, just saying). **

"**So are you guys ready to have dinner, then find out if were having two boys, two girls or one of each?" I asked them as I wiggled my eyebrows. **

"**Yes we are" everyone said in sync. "Okay then let's get eating then, I then lead them to the kitchen. After about 2 hours dinner was done and the dishes were dry, so we headed upstairs.**

**Me and Ross stood at the front of the door and spoke "Whose ready" me and Ross shouted. "We are" everyone said back. As we were about to open the door I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach, then I felt as I was peeing on myself I let out a cry of pain "Are you okay? Everyone asked as they rushed to me. I gripped my stomach with all my might, I was gripping so hard my knuckles began to turn white. **

**I knew what was coming next, I was going into labor like now and fear shock within me all because I knew it was too early to give birth to my children but there was no stopping it I knew they babies were coming today and there was nothing I could do but shut my eyes and cry in pain.**

**I turned to Ross as a sweat drop fell from my face and said "Its time" in a muffled sound…**

**A/N: well guys 16 is done 5 more to go and then we will be facing the ending. NOW MANY OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS AND I GOING TO ANSWER THEM NOW I MADE ROCKY GAY BECAUSE I WANTED TO, I DIDN'T WANT THIS STORY TO BE "JUST ANOTHER RAURA STORY" I WANTED THIS STORY TO BE ONE PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS REMBER AND IN ORDER TO THAT IT HAS TO BE DIFFERENT IN WAYS PEOPLE WILL DISERE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT TO BE HONEST I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS BUT I RARELY SEE SOME WERE PEOPLE ARE AT THE EDGE OF THEIR SIT WANTING MORE AND BEGGING ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS BECAUSE IM A BAD WRITER OR PEOPLE DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO UPDATE. IM TELLING U THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE THE LESS REVIEW I GET THE SLOWER I WILL UPDATE. I PUT SO MUCH WORK INTO AND I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO ENJOY AND REVIEW I LOVE GETTING FREEDBACK. AND I SEE NO ONE THRIVEING FOR THE BIG SPOILER EXPECT HUNGERGAMES09 JUST PLEASE REVIEW AND A=MAKE ME SMILE PLEASE AND ANOTHER IS YES ALEXANDER-DAVID ROSS ELI LYNCH IS THE BOYS FULL NAME AND ROSALIE-ANN BROOKELYNN RIKER LYNCH IS THE GIRLS FULL NAME. THANK U EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND BROOKE IM COUNTING ON U TO PLEASE CATCH UP UR 8 CHAPTERS BEHIND LOVE I MISS UR REVIEWS AND ONCE AGAIN THANK U ALAMA FOR ALWAYS LISTENING TO ME WHEN I NEED TO GET SOMETHING OFF MY CHEST AND BEING MY BEST FRIEND **


	17. Nothing can last forever not even love

A/N OMG GUYS LAURA MARANO TWEETED ME TODAY SEPTEMBER 6, FRIDAY 2013 AT 8:17PM, okay well anyways I'm kind of mad right now I only got 2 reviews for chapter 16 in 16 days. If I'm not a good writer then so be it, this might be my last fanfiction I was going to do a sequel but I just don't know anymore. !WARNING!This chapter will make u cry I warned u so don't yell at me O_O

(Laura's prov)

Ross immediately picked me up off the floor, carried me to are bedroom and careful laid me down on the bed.

"Let me just get the baby bags and we will be ready, how are you doing now?" Ross asked as panicked raised in his voice.

"Im okay right now, there about every two minutes but please hurry before the pain gets worst" I said while trying to stay calm.

"Okay" Ross said as he hurried to the nursery. I just laid down and gripped my stomach, as I bit down on my lips drawing blood, the pain was a pain I never felt before until now.

Then the whole Lynch family and my family rushed over to my side, the expression on their face were unreadable, but I knew fear was within them.

Stormie then came to my side, took my hand in hers and said "I did this 6 times, I can guide you through this process, just breath in and out".

"Ooo-kaayy" I said breathless but then gain my composure and took in a sharp breath and let it out from my nose.

Ross then came back on his right arm he had Rosalie-Ann's pink baby bag and on his left arm he had Alexander-David's blue baby bag. Everyone looked at him and awed at the moment because the families finally had their question answered.

Rydel was the first when to speak "Awe you guys are having a boy and girl, that's wonderful!" Rydel exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah I know, but let's get back to me, hello I'm laying here wet and in pain, can we please go to the hospital?" I asked with annoyance.

"Yeah I'm sorry, come on let's get going, everyone else follow us to are way to the hospital" Ross said while once again picking me up and walking me out to the car.

Everyone else just scurried to their cars and I laid back, digging my nails into the rough fabric of the seats in the car.

"Just hold on baby were almost there" Ross said while trying his best to keep his eyes on the road.

"Okayyy just pleaseee get there" I throw my head back and winced in pain every minute now. It felt as if this labor thing is going faster than normal.

We finally reached are located and I could be happier, I just wanted to hold my children and smell their scent already.

Ross walked to the passenger side and slowly helped me out the car and step by step I walked into the entrance of the hospital.

As soon as the nurses seen me, they knew why I was here, so they provided me with a wheelchair and trolled me to the delivery section.

I was right away given a room that was all white, with a baby cleanup/checkup area in the right corner, a heartbeat monitor and nurses ready to give me anything I needed.

"Hello there my name is Mrs. Elias or you can call me by my first name Brooke, I will be your nurse today, the doctor should be here in a few moments".

"Thank you can you please help me put this gown on" I asked shyly. "Sure thing honey, that is my job" Brooke said as she walked over and helped me get out of my wet pants.

Finally after a few minutes, I was settled into my bed, IV's stuck in my hand, the heart monitor strapped on to my huge stomach and of course Ross by my side holding my hand.

Then there was a small knock and in came the doctor, hello I'm —"Wait is Brooke your wife?" I asked with a surprised expression.

"Well yes she is, she is an amazing nurse you are in great hands. I came to see how far along you were" The doctor said while putting gloves on.

"Okay" I said scared, "It's okay just lay down and relax it will hurt but it is necessary I do my job, sounds good ?" asked me.

"Yes I trust you" I said as I laid down and let the doctor do his job. "Well great news your 9 centimeters along only one more to go and we will be ready to deliver your babies through C-Section, I will come back in 30 minutes" The Dr. as he took his gloves off and threw them in the trash.

"Okay" I waited to hear the heavy door shut and I turned to Ross and said.

"Ross what if something terrible goes worry, during the C-section, I can't lose my children" I asked as tear filled my eyes.

Ross then got up from his chair and laid next to me and said "You can't think like that, you have to believe god will always be with you, along with the angles protecting us".

"Okay I believe", "good you better" Ross said as he placed a soft gentle kiss on my forehead.

The next thirty minutes of my life felt as if, I was living through hell on earth. The pain got worst, sharper and at times unbearable, but I knew I was strong, there was no way I was getting the epi.

(Ross prov)

The way Laura was squeezing my hand I felt like she was crushing every bone that formed my hand.

(Laura's prov)

Finally thirty minutes passed which felt like hours, the Dr. came in, checked me and I was 10centimeters, know I knew it was time.

The nurse put a hair net on me, Ross was in the other room putting on his outfit so he could go in the surgery room with me and I was scrolled down to the prep room for surgery.

They ejected me with numbing meds and I was placed on the table, I shivered as they rub the orange liquid on my stomach so they could began to cut me open.

Ross then came in sat down and held my hand. "Okay you might feel slight pressure but that is completely normal" the doctor shouted.

I laid still and began to feel the incredible pressure place upon my body, there was no pain just a weird feeling.

Ross's hand was warm and strong placed in my hand, which felt weak and cold, I didn't know if that was normal. But I continued to lay and wait.

As minute's passed, I could slowly feel my eyes feel heavy, to the point where I could no longer keep them open, but as I slowly began to close them I felt as if it was harder to breathe and I was losing oxygen.

I looked up to the monitor and I already could tell what was happening. I didn't want to scare Ross, so I let my body slowly shut down, I looked over to Ross one last time, I smiled as I seen his incredible expression on his face .

I knew he was going to be an amazing father, I felt my chest tighten and air taken from my lungs, the last thing I heard, seen was my baby girl cry for the first time and Ross smile.

As I took my last breath I lightly let my hand drop from Ross's grip, let it dangle off the table, Ross then looked over so I whispered the words I love you before he could say anything, my eyes fell shut.

(Ross's prov)

I looked over to Laura to kiss her because are baby girl was just born but as she let go of my hand I looked over to see her whisper I love you. And then came the sound no one ever wants to hear BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

My heart shattered within my chest, I felt my body become numb. All the nurses pushed me out the room but it was as if I was in a movie and the tv was put on mute and slow mode.

Everything happened too fast, I couldn't hear nothing but see nurses yelling at me as I stumbled out the room.

I fell to my knees and cried as if I never cried before. Riker ran to me and asked "What happen?" all I could say is "Nothing can last forever not even love".

A/N WOW WHO SEEN THAT COMING?NOT ME LOL PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE SHOUTOUT TO LOVESHIPPER AND R5-IS-SO-AMAZING THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORTS MEANS A LOT. And tell me if u want a second story to this because there is only 3 chapters left now.


	18. i cant lose her

A/N: Well guys, we finally have a winner Thank u AmandaR5 for reviewing you are the 100th reviewer, you have already received your spoiler& the title to the sequel to this story. Yep that's right I will be making a sequel, the title will be released 09/16/13 on my twitter account mizzLynch17. In this chapter I will answer everyone's questions, so just read and review because it really means a lot to me.

(Ross's Prov)

"What do you mean nothing can last forever not even love?" Riker asked me with a worried expression. "I mean, when Laura was getting cut open and Rosalie-Ann came out…" I just couldn't get the words to form out of my mouth.

I lightly fell to my knees and loudly cried into my hands. Riker came over to me, sat down and hugged me as my salty tears made little rain drops on his dark blue shirt.

I felt as the air in my lungs were escaping, my body began to shake as if I had too much caffeine and my nose was running snot down, I finally knew how Laura felt when she had anxiety attacks.

Riker cradled me in his strong arms, his fingers lightly traced my back in confront and I let the sharp claw of my nails dig into my thick skin. As I continued to let my nails move up to my arm, dark red blood was drawn from beneath.

There was no pain it just was a way to get my hurt, pain and anger out from my inner heart that was now broken and could never be fixed.

I looked up to my older brother with pleading eyes, I searched for an answer, this had to be a nightmare. "Okay now tell me what happened" Riker asked me with a soft gentle voice.

I took in a deep shaky breath..."Laura died on the operating table, what I'm I supposed to do now, I'm not ready to be a single dad by myself, Ri—ke-r I…just lost my heart, soul and air that goes into my lungs. Laura is the reason for everything.

The reason I smile, get up in the morning, laugh till there is tears in my eyes, she is my family…..yeah I have my family but with her everything is different she makes me feel something that no one else could make me feel.

Riker I can't do this, I just can't…." I freely let the tears fall my red, puffy eyes.

"Ross I'm so sorry but you also to think you have two children to raise they need you in the most important years of their life's. The first day starts today" Riker said as he sat down to Ross on the chair.

"Don't you know I know that already but what are we going to do about the wedding…I was going to spend the rest of my life with her….now she's gone forever and there's nothing I could do to bring her back". I said as my voice cracked.

Then everyone else in the family came rushing down the white painted halls. Rocky and Sterling were the first to reach me and Riker. Rocky pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear "I'm so extremely sorry baby bro".

Sterling then rested his hand on my shoulder, which was a sign of sorry.

"Its okay" I said bravely. Rydel and Ratliff then came next and pulled me into a double hug. I just let my head rest on Rydel's shoulder and once again let my tears stream from my eyes down to her black leather jacket.

As I pulled away and Nurse Brooke walked out the operating room and they began to walk toward me, a shudder of worried spread through my numb body.

"Ross please come with us" the Dr. said. "Why?" I asked, "We need to talk to in private please" Nurse Brooke said.

I didn't want to but yet my body told me to follow them to the tiny room. When I walked in the room was nothing but white with 4 chairs across from each other and a box of tissues.

"Please take a seat" the Dr. said. I did what I was told. "So the good news is we were able to bring Laura back, by shocking her heart, she's okay just needs a little rest before you go see her".

"Okay what is the bad news?" I asked with fear scared to know what I was going to hear next.

"Also both children were both born safely but since they came out 3 months early they will need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, so their lungs can continue to form" The Dr. said.

"Oh Doctor I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you, I am so happy my children are alright and my love of my life is alive, she's my everything, you have no idea how much she means to me" I cried tears of joy not brokenness anymore.

I got up from the chair and attacked them both in a hug that meant thank you. "No need to thank us, its are job and duty to do anything possible, so we don't lose anyone, but sometimes we lose the battle but not today" Nurse Brooke said.

"You both are amazing human beings once again thank you, I know what you said early but may I please go see her, it would make me so much happier" I asked with plead.

"Okay but only because I know how much she means to you" the Dr. said.

That's all I needed to hear, to rush out the door and run as fast I could, to see my soul mate alive and happy.

I finally reached room A416 and opened the door with a shaky hand, as I entered the room I seen her body peacefully resting, her hair full of color spread across the pillow and her heart monitor green lines move up and down in a steady beat.

That's all I needed for a smile to appear cross my face, I walked over to her, put my hand in hers I could feel the warmth and my lip quiver because I could feel the sparks fly between us.

I slowly leaned in, gave her a soft gentle kiss on her now pink rosy lips, as I pulled away her eyes fluttered open, her bright brown eyes looked up at me, I knew that look very well.

She pulled me from my shirt and crushed her lips against mine.

(Laura's Prov)

The texture of Ross's lips is all I needed for the life in me to come back.

(Ross's Prov)

"Please don't ever scare me like that ever again, because I love you more than I can ever love anything" I said as I brushed my hand against her rosy cheeks.

A/N: THANK U SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW DON'T FORGET THE TITLE FOR THE SEQUEL WILL BE RLEASED TOMORROW AT 5PM ON MY TWITTER .


	19. im ready

A/N I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time, I mean the last two episode of Austin and ally got to me I was so emotionally unstable, then homework, school has taken over my life I hate it… I'm so sorry so my mom told me I can't be on here too long so this chapter might be short so instead of 20 chapters ill make 21 chapters. Okay on to the chapter shall we…

(Laura's Prov)

Ross's words lingered in my mind "I love you more than I can ever love anything", as he said those words a smile appeared on my face, I looked at him and I could tell right away that he was in a bad shape because he thought I died for good.

"Shall we go see are family and newborn children" I asked Ross with a million dollar smile. "Yes we should, everyone else was worried about you too and plus Rydel and my mom are dying to see Alexander-David and Rosalie-Ann" Ross said with a sweet chuckle.

"Awe that is so sweet, can you get a nurse, so she can help me help and show us where kids are" I asked while lightly throwing my legs over the bed.

"Sure anything for my love" said while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I still couldn't believe I died on the table while giving birth to my children, the doctor told me I was died for about 6 mins but then they shocked my heart and I came back.

In those 6 mins, I seen the bright light and my great grandmother came up to me and said "Laura you have to go back to the living world, it's not your time yet, you have two great beautiful children to take care of, a great family and an amazing soon to be husband", "How do I get back" I asked while I took her hand in my shaking hand.

"Close your eyes, believe with all your soul and when you once again wake up, the feeling of love will be felt upon your lips" she said, "what do you mean by that I asked her?", "you'll see, just close your eyes" she said while she softly closed my eyes with her cold but smooth hand.

I did what I was asked, I believed with all my heart, slowly but surely I could feel the warmth go back into my body and I felt this amazing feeling against my lips, it was the feeling of love just like my grandmother said.

I lightly open my eyes, to see Ross kissing me, as he pulled away I could feel my heartbeat skip a beat, my breathing picked up and I smile creped upon my rosy face. I felt as I fell in love all over again.

If you imagine this scene in your head, it reminds me of a Disney princess movie, and with Ross I was most definitely treated like a princess.

I shake out of my thoughts and look up to the white ceiling and whispered the words "thank you grandma, for giving me a second chance of life" as the words escaped my mouth, I felt a cool chill breeze creep upon my body, I got goose bumps, I knew who exactly who is was…..

It was my grandmother hugging me.

Ross then walked in with the nurse, she walked over by me and slowly pulled me up, with the help of Ross and the nurse I walked to the nursery, the closer we got there the more anxious I got and heartbeat was beating faster than ever.

I finally sat down on the rocking chair, with Ross next to me, the nurse then walked over to me and said "congratulations and Mr. Lynch" she then placed Rosalie-Ann in my arms and Alexander-David in Ross's arms.

Tears began to spring into my eyes, and blurred my version, I looked over to Ross to also see him crying, I quickly wiped the tears with one hand, and I then took her small hand into mine, which was huge compared to mine.

I lowered my head, so I could take in her scent, it was a scent that can never be described until you're a mother yourself, I lightly brushed my hand on her soft smooth hair.

She was as small, fragile and light as a feather in my arms, I whispered by her ear and said "I love you forever and always.

I was so amazed by how beautiful my child was, I can't believe me and Ross created this with love.

I then seen Ross from the corner of my eyes give me a kiss on the cheek, "what was that for" I asked him, " it was me saying thank you, for not giving up on life and giving us this a amazing gift of rising such amazing, beautiful and loving children." Well thank you too, you gave them great jeans" I said with a chuckle.

"I sure did, didn't I? But you gave them even better jeans, sexy lady of mine" Ross said with a smirk.

"Thank you sexy man of, so do you want to switch babies now?" I asked him, "Sure" he said while he gave me Alexander-David and I gave him Rosalie-Ann.

The feeling I had with Rosalie was the same as Alexander, I was so extremely grateful to be living in this moment with the love of my life Ross.

"I think it's about time we get our parents before they freak out and wonder if I'm really alive or dead" I said looking over to Ross.

"Okay you stay here babe and I will go get them, my mom is going to flip the hell out and take a million pictures" Ross said while laughing.

A few moments later everyone walked in with their phones and camera's.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy your alive, you have no idea" Rydel and Ratliff said has they gave me a strong hug.

"Same here honey, my son would of gone crazy without you and not just because the babies" Stormie said as giving me a very long hug.

"Oh thank you dear lord for bringing my daughter back" my mom said as both my parents gave me hug, so tight I thought they were going to brake my bones.

Soon enough, Rocky, Sterling, Riker, Ryland, Maia and Vanessa all gave me a hug, kissed me on the cheek and told me how much they loved me.

(Rocky's Prov)

I and Rocky just came back from seeing the babies and Laura.

"Seeing the babies made me feel something…" sterling said," what?" I said," I don't if this will scare you off or something..." he said with a nervous tone," Babe it's okay just tell me, you don't know I might feel the same way" I said while taking his hand in mine.

I could see Sterling take in a deep breath, he then said " I know we've been together for a year now, I don't want rush into anything, but I know were meant to be together forever and forever, I love you so much, I never knew how amazing being in love was but with you everything just feels better and right, Rocky I think…..im ready to be a dad with you.

I don't care how long it takes but I know in the pit of my stomach everything will be just right as long as we have each other, im sorry if I scared you off but I –"I cut off sterling by placing a passionate kiss on his soft moist lips.

"What was that for..?" Sterling asked me, "it was to shut you up but also it means I feel the same I'm ready to be dad with you, I don't care what anyone else thinks, we can talk to an adoption agency Monday if you want?" I asked my lover beside me.

"That's an amazing idea" Sterling said as he kissed and ran his fingers in my long, brown hair.

(Sterling provs)

Little did Rocky know I have a surprise coming for him, something that will change everything..

What is it you might ask…well you'll just have to wait and see.

A/n don't worry sterling isn't going to kill anyone or will he…hmm who knows lol jk im not like that but anyways as always REVIEW IT UP NOW SPREAD MY STORY AROUND GO ON TUMBLR TELL OTHERS TO READ THIS AMAZING RAURA STORY WHY NOT RIGHT? JUST GO SPREAD THE LOVE BTW I HAVE A YOUTUBE VIDEO CALLED THANK YOU 105 IT'S A VIDEO OF ME THANKING ALL MY BEAUTIFUL READERS YEP THAT'S YOU GUYS ILY ALL FOLLOW ME AT mizzLynch17


End file.
